Love Unexpected
by Inevitable.Alex.Vause
Summary: Rachel wakes up sore, hungover and naked after a one night stand, next to an equally naked mystery woman with beautiful raven locks, only to find out that she remembers nothing about the night before. This story will contain smut and a possible pregnancy. This is a Santana G!Peen. I do not own Glee or any of the amazing characters.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up with a pounding headache. The events of the night before are such a blur. I try to open my eyes but I decide against it when the lights shines through just the tiniest bit and my head starts to pound even more. I shift from the place I am laying. It is quite soft wherever it is that I ended up. I try to move my legs to stretch them out but they are extremely sore, especially in my upper thigh area. If I didn't know any better I would think that I spent the night having wild sex last night, but that is highly unlikely. I am not the type to jump in bed with just any guy that sparks my Barbra Streisand loving fancy.

I try to sit up, this time without trying to open my eyes but there is a type of barrier that is holding me down. Now that is strange. I start to feel around in the space beside me but my movements are halted when I come in contact with smooth soft skin…and not my own. I decide that I have no choice but to endure the headache that I know is about to intensify when I open my eyes to the bright lights of the morning…or at least I think it is morning…I guess I can't quite be so sure unless I face the music so to speak.

I open my eyes and I am shocked when I look at my surroundings. I am not too sure where I am, but it seems to be a decent enough place. I am in a bedroom, and not a hotel room as I would have initially thought. The walls are a pretty sage and the bed is a dark cherry color. I could stay lost in the down comforter that is draped across my now exposed chest…wait….

I slowly take a peek under the blanket and my initial suspicion is confirmed. I am lying naked in bed, sorely I might add with someone that I am pretty sure that I do not know. After the better part of 20 minutes have passed, I decide I need to see whom the alcohol, or I am assuming the alcohol of last night has landed me in bed with. My mind wonders and I start to think that I probably ended up with some crazy looking drunk from the bar down the street, or one of the equally as crazy patrons on the bus that I made conversation with when I was headed out with a few friends last night.

After getting my nerve up I turn over slowly and quietly so that I can get my first look at who I spent the night with. I move the blanket over my body to shift closer to the stranger in my bed and that's when it happens. The person next to me starts to shift and in that is revealed. Well, this is new. I guess it wasn't a crazy man at all that I slept with last night…but a woman. I start to panic a moment when I realize that I am pretty sure that I had my first lesbian experience last night. I mean it is not like I was going through gay panic or anything…or was I. I have gay dads, so it's not like I believe that it is a bad thing…not at all. I just never thought that I... I am startled with the shifting of the bed and I start to see more and more of the mystery woman next to me.

The most beautiful long raven hair is splayed across the white pillow and blanketing caramel colored skin. I look lower down a long gorgeous neck and down further where two mounds protrude from the white sheet. I shift my sore body more. I need to get a better look. I slowly lift the blanket up to get a good look at what is underneath.

My eyes settle on a pair of beautiful breasts with dark erect nipples. My eyes go lower and find beautifully toned stomach and an amazing set of abs. I trail lower and find a small tattoo right under her navel. Being that the writing is so small I am unable to read the message that is inscribed there. When my eyes go lower, my breath hitches. Tucked in between a pair of beautifully toned caramel legs is what appears to be a pretty sizeable and thick appendage. My legs start to ache at the thought of that being why my body…namely between my legs is so sore.

I decide to stop my leering, I just have to get out of here. I have to leave before she wakes up. I try to swiftly but quietly slip out of the confines of the warm bed. I stand on shaky legs and walk slowly around the room to try to retrieve all of my clothing. When I am pretty sure that I have grabbed everything from the night before I slip out of the bedroom and try to find my way out of the mystery persons house. I stumble through trying to put my clothes on as well. There is no way I am going outside without anything on.

When I move to put my hand on the door handle I hear someone clear their throat. I take a deep breath before I turn around. There standing not even 10 feet away was the most beautiful girl I am pretty sure that I have ever seen. She was clad in a loose fitting robe that hit about mid-thigh.

"You likes what you see?" My cheeks start to warm up and I am pretty sure that is do in whole by the embarrassment of the fact that she just caught me leering at her.

"I…I…" I am tongue tied. It is a very rare occasion when I am rendered speechless.

She steps up closer, her long raven locks bouncing in front of her slightly exposed chest.

"At least stay for a drink." She says as I watch her make her way to what appears to be her kitchen area. I take another deep breath and decide that it can't hurt any to possibly at least get the mystery woman's name.

I start to walk towards the humming that is coming from the next room. She is sitting at a kitchen table with a two cups of what appears to be coffee.

"Well, are you going to sit down?" I must have been standing for an obscene amount of time because she has this snarky look on her face.

I quickly move to take a seat and the coffee that has now been slid in front of me.

"Thank you."

"That's exactly what you were saying last night…over and over again." She says with a chuckle.

I am pretty sure that I am beet red which only fuels her laughs on.

"So, do you happen to remember anything from last night?" She asks after taking a drink of her coffee.

"No, not really, just that I went out with a few of my friends to The Vault Bar and that I woke up sore and with a pounding heading." She looks at me with a smirk.

"Well that could be from the pounding that you asked me to give you last night." I give her a shy look and then take a drink of coffee.

"Well before I try to help fill in the blanks maybe it would be nice if we got each other's names." I nod.

"I'm Santana, Santana Lopez." She reaches her hand out.

"I'm Rachel Berry." I reach mine out to shake hers. Her hands are so soft and really fit quite nicely with mine.

"Okay then, now that we have been properly introduced, let me fill you in on the details of last night." She chuckles again as she continues to drink her coffee.

I was astonished and more than a little embarrassed when Santana helped me remember the details of the night before. She told me of how my friends bought me drink after drink and how they introduced me to Santana and then pretty much left at my request…which of course I do not remember. She then went on to tell me of how I tried to take her right there in the middle of the bar but she was nice enough to at least take us to the bathroom stall where I gave her a "mind altering blow job" her words and she then gave me a "pretty thorough pounding" in the handicap stall of said bathroom…again, her words.

After the ladies room incident we then headed out of there for more drinks and I eventually asked her to take me home, where we "fucked like rabbits" in various positions until we both fell into a sex and booze led coma.

I sat there speechless for a few minutes when she was done talking. I have never done anything like this, nor had I even imagined that I would. I have never been the type to just jump in bed with a complete stranger, and on top of that a woman.

When I look at her, she is starring back at me. Memories of the night before flood back. The bar, the bathroom, and coming back to her place. The feel of her skin on mine, her lips kissing my entire body. The feeling of her mouth and her tongue between my legs licking and sucking and tugging at my clit. Her hands between my legs collecting my wetness in order to put it on her thick mushroom head. The feel of her cock at my entrance just waiting to enter me and then, the feeling of her being inside of me, buried to the hilt pounding and out of me so fast and so hard. The feeling of her balls slapping against my ass and then the amazing feeling of thick ropes of her cum plummeting through my body and filling up my insides. I could feel myself getting worked up again as I continued to remember.

"It was an amazing night huh." Santana says with a big grin.

I don't say anything, I just give her a small smile and explain to her that I really need to go. I am pretty sure that I am going to be extremely late for work, and there is no way I am going to go and serve food without showering.

Before I leave, she slips me her number…just in case I would like a repeat of last night. I take it with a smile, knowing that this is probably just a one-time deal for me.

**Author Notes.**

**Not sure where this came from but here it is…**

**One shot or Multichapter.**

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

First of all I just want to thank everyone who gave the first chapter a chance…I was amazed with how well the story was perceived and even more amazed with how many follows and reviews that it received when I posted it. You are the reason why I write and introduce new stories…I will continue to write as long as I have readers and reviewers…I love you all and thank you so much…

Now on to the next chapter.

Warning: SMUT

Chapter 2

"Come on Rachel, it's just dancing and drinks with your friends, nothing more."

Yeah right, just dancing and drinks my ass.

Those words of Quinn's go through my mind as I lay in my tub full of hot water and bubbles. It is a nice relaxing end to a long, tiring and completely confusing day. As I settle my head on the back of the white porcelain, I let myself sink down lower and enjoy the feel of the heat against my still aching body. As I sink down as low as I can without getting my face wet, I start to think about everything that lead me to this moment.

_FLASHBACK_

"Come on Rachel, it's just dancing and drinks with your friends, nothing more." Quinn says from the other side of our loft.

"Quinn, I am just not ready. It's only been a few weeks since I broke it off with Cameron and I don't know, it just seems too soon."

"Rachel, it is just Tina, Finn, Mercedes, Puck and myself…well and you. There is the new bar that opened down the street and I would like to go and check out the scene with my very best friend." She gives me a big pout and flashes her puppy dog eyes. She knows damn well that I can't say no to that.

"Fine Quinn, but I'm not drinking, I will be the designated driver." She agreed to my half demand and we both headed off into our separate bedrooms areas to get ready for the night.

After about 20 minutes of sifting through everything that I had in my closet, I settled on what could only be described as a sinfully short black pleated skirt, a red tank top and my red strapped stilettos. I figure if I am practically being dragged out to a scorching hot club, then I am at least going to try to keep cool.

"Wow Rachel, I have to say you look pretty damn fuckable, if I wasn't dating Puck, I would definitely drag you to my side of the loft right now." I am pretty sure that my face is beat red right now.

"Oh Rachel, don't get embarrassed, I was just fucking around with you."

"Quinn, do you really have to talk like that. The only reason that I even thought about wearing something like this is because it is going to be a sweatbox in the club and I would rather not be sweating profusely as I try to have some fun tonight." She gives me a smile as she walks up to me and puts her arms around me.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I know that you are still having a rough time with your break up and all, but we all miss you." She says with a sad look.

"I know Quinnie and I am sorry, it's just…I don't know I just thought he was the one you know." She nods her head and grabs her keys dragging me behind her. Before we walk out of the door she takes another look at me and then shakes her head.

"What now?" I ask with a little bit of a bite.

"Nothing Rachel, I was just wondering how the hell those long ass legs ended up on your short little body." I scoff and then smack her on the arm as she pulls me the rest of the way out of our loft.

It was only a few minutes' drive to the club. When we arrived there our friends were waiting in the parking lot for us. We all said our hellos and exchanged hugs before we headed into the club all together. As soon as we got inside I was already glad that I had picked the outfit that I did. It was hot as hell in there and pretty jam packed as well. Tina used her charm to quickly nab us a booth. We all sat around it as Puck started a tab and ordered our table a round of drinks.

"No thanks Puck, none for me. I'll just have some water with lemon."

"Ahh come on Rach, just a couple." There is another one of those damn pouts. I am usually not one to give into peer pressure but a part of me really wanted to just relax a bit and not think about everything pertaining to a certain someone that decided that cheating was the answer to my long nights at the diner. I decided that a couple of drinks really couldn't hurt and as long as I start drinking water right after, I would still be able to drive my crazy drunk friend's home.

After downing my second long island I was definitely in the dancing mood.

"Come on Q, get up and dance with me." She shook her head and then pointed her finger towards the bar.

"That girl has been checking you out all night. Maybe you should see if she wants to dance." I nonchalantly turned to see a gorgeous woman with a pair of black slacks and a tight red blouse. Her raven colored hair was long and wavy and her skin was a beautiful tan. I quickly turned away though, when her eyes met mine.

"Hey Puck, I think I'll take a couple more drinks." He smiled big and put in my order.

20 minutes later and four drinks down, I am feeling no pain. In fact, I can't even remember why I didn't want to come out to the bar in the first place. I look around my table, it is empty. Everyone is out on the dance floor and I am still sitting here, nursing my fifth long island. As I fiddle with the straw I feel a tap on my shoulder, I look up to see Quinn.

"Hey Quinnie." I half way slur out and the raven haired girl steps up from behind her.

"Rach, this is San, San this is Rach." With that Quinn walks away leaving me with this stranger staring at me.

"So are you just going to sit there and leer at my perfectly expensive new rack, or are you going to slide your sexy ass out of that booth and come and dance with me." I give her a shy smile and start to get out of the seat.

She leads me out on the floor and I could feel myself starting to get really flush. At first I would have blamed it on the alcohol but I am pretty sure it is due to her hands being around my waist and the way that she is grinding her front into my ass.

Instead of letting my nerves get to me as I do most of the time, I decided to just go with it. I bent over and ground my hips back into her. It was hot and intoxicating. She grabbed my hips harder and pulled me back into her. I straightened up and laid the back of my head on her shoulder as my hands moved up and down her sides. I felt a sting on my neck that made me gasp and quickly I realized that she had just bit my pulse point.

She lit a fire in me with the way she soothed the sting with her teeth. All modesty and embarrassment went out the window as I moved my hands around her front and started to stroke downward. When I got down to the area between her legs, I bit my bottom lip and rolled my eyes at what my hands had just come in contact with.

I wasn't thinking. I didn't have the ability. I was fueled by alcohol and pure desire. I swung around and pressed my whole body into her front. I then wrapped my arms around her neck to bring her lips closer to mine. She puckered up, but I pulled a fast one, instead going to her ear to lick up her earlobe before seductively starting to shimmy my body up and down hers. I could see a bulge in her lower region, and I couldn't stop my hands as they started to work quickly to get a good look.

The raven haired beauties hands grabbed mine in a swift motion and before I could get my footing I could feel myself being dragged off to another area of the bar. When I did finally gain my balance or rather what was left of it we were going through a huge area with stalls…I figured that we must have been in the restroom. I heard what sounded like a click and concluded that she must have locked the doors behind us.

Fueled by pure desire and what felt like a sizeable wet patch in my panties, I dropped to my knees to continue what I tried to start on the dance floor.

"I'm going to find out what you are hiding in there." I say with a kind of roughness as I work diligently to get her buttons undone and her zipper down. I look up and see her starring down at me with a smirk. I can tell she is a cocky one…no pun intended.

When I get the buttons released and the zipper down I pull her pants down to her ankles. The tent in her boxers is not small by any means which only makes my mouth water even more and the area between my legs start to pulse.

I look up again. This time she gives a fake yawn.

"Well are you going to finish what you started, or do I need to do it myself." With that I pull down her boxers letting her massive appendage spring free. My eyes widen at the length and girth of her cock. I could not believe that I wasn't able to see it through her pants in the first place.

"Yah it has a tendency to scare people." She says with a laugh as she backs up until her back is flush with the tile walls. I get off my knees and walk towards her so that I am standing in front of her. I bite my bottom lip and then run my tongue across it before leaning up to whisper in her ear.

"I just wanted to let you know that you might want to hold on. I don't have a gag reflex."

"Oh fuck, you are a dirty girl." She says as her breath hitches. I drop to my knees again, this time coming face to face with her thick member. It was long, I'm guessing at least nine inches, with a thickness of at least a couple inches and I am not even exaggerating. I stared for a couple of minutes, trying to figure out how to start out, but I was edged towards it even more when a hand squeezed my shoulder and another hand was splayed across the back of my head bringing me closer.

I could feel the wetness in my legs becoming more and more and I know that she is not the only one that can't hold out anymore.

I bring a hand up and try to wrap it around her cock. It barely wraps around the entirety of it. I move a little closer and gather some saliva in my mouth and then spit it out on her veiny shaft and move my hand up and down to coat it. Her hand tightens on my shoulder, but that only spurs me on. I stop my hand at the base of her cock and move it to squeeze and play with her balls as I stick my tongue out and swipe it across her thick mushroom head. The taste of her pre cum heightens my senses and before I know it I am opening my mouth wide and closing my lips around her member. I started to bob my head up and down, letting it slip further and further down my throat. She filled my mouth up with her thickness and it was everything I could do to get her down further. But I wanted it.

"Fuck, you are going to kill me." I hear her pant from above me.

I don't stop my motions. I just look up at her as I continue to take her deeper and deeper inside of my mouth. I swallow slowly each time as she helps me by starting to thrust carefully inside. She's leaking and it is the most intoxicating blend of sweet and salty I have ever had.

As one hand grabs a hold of her hips, my other continues to work her balls, tugging and massaging as I try to take in the last couple inches of her in my already stretched out mouth. I sit up further on my knees so that I can take the rest of her down at a different angle. I swallow hard a few more times and she finally bottoms out in my throat. I am still watching her as she is hurling out cuss words and throwing her head back. She is holding tightly to my shoulder, which I am sure that if I wasn't completely plastered right now, would most likely hurt like a bitch. Her hand on my head moves to bring my hair into a pony tail which she can grip on.

I bob my head on the base of her cock a couple more times before I really start moving on it. I gargle as I move my mouth up and down as fast as I can drawing out her pre cum and swallowing what little bit is escaping. When I deep throat her cock again her hand tightens and she warns me that she is close.

"If you don't want you hot little mouth filled up with my cum, you better get off now." She says but I don't listen. Instead I remove my hand from her balls and grip both of her hips hard as I slam her cock the rest of the way in my mouth. It only took a couple of seconds more before she was pistoning her hips against my mouth and unloading thick ropes of her cum into my mouth and down my throat.

"Fuck...fuck…fuck. Yeah. God damnit…feels good such a good girl." She says as she continues to thrust into my mouth and more cum spills out. I try my best to swallow every drop but I can feel some of it dripping down my chin.

After a couple of minutes her grip on my head softens and she settles against the wall. Her chest is heaving harshly and her eyes are closed. I can't help the smile that spreads across my face as I slowly scrape my teeth up her veiny shaft as I release it from my mouth. Her eyes open when the cold air hits her cock and I can see a fire that lights up behind them.

She hooks her hands under my armpits and I am startled in the swift motion it takes for me to go from being on my knees to a standing position. I look at her with what I can only describe as desire as she reaches her hands behind to squeeze my ass and then smack it swiftly drawing a moan from me.

"I bet your panties are soaked aren't they?" She grounds out as she runs her hands up and down my thighs and then up to my ass again, this time hiking up my skirt.

Sweat starts to form on my brown as the heat in the room start to take over.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard." Before I know it her thumbs are hooked into my underwear and they are coming down my legs. When they pool at my ankles I kick them to the side.

We both pay no attention to the knocking on the door as she picks me up and tells me to wrap my legs around her waist. She then leads me to the bathroom sink where she sits me down on the cold tiled piece. I shiver at the contact.

"Fuck you are sexy." She says as she spreads my legs and runs her hands down my thighs. Not wanting to wait any longer for what I believe is coming, I grip the edge of my tank top and take it off with one swift motion.

My nipples are already erect from all of the excitement.

"Perfect." She says as her hands move right for my breasts. My head lulls back as she squeezes and pinches my nipples. Her roughness hurt, but it was an exciting feeling that I have never felt before.

When her teeth moved to scrape up and down my neck I felt my body starting to really lose control. When she bit down on my pulse point for the second time tonight I gasped and moaned out obscenely which drew out a huge smug smile on her face.

"Someone can't control her urges. Hmmm, I am pretty sure I have a fix for that." With that she swipes a couple of fingers between my lower lips in order to collect my growing wetness. She then used it as lubrication on her cock before picking me up.

"Wrap your legs around my waist." She tells me as she moves to press me against the cold wall. I arch against her, pressing my breasts into her body.

"Mmmm so eager." She looks at me with dark eyes that I am pretty sure rival my own.

When I feel her line her cock up against the opening of my pussy I can't help the loud moan that escapes my mouth.

"Don't move and just relax, by the looks of your tight little body this is probably going to hurt at first, but I promise you that I will make it worth it." I nod and relax my body as she asks.

When I feel her thick head start to open me up and stretch me, my eyes close and my mouth opens. I feel her grip on to me tighter and pull me down as inch by inch of her huge appendage starts to fill and stretch me to the max. When she gets half way inside she stops and lets me adjust to the protrusion.

"Are you okay?" She asks and after a minute or so I give her the nod to keep going.

She starts to move in and out of me stretching me and moving in more and more with every thrust. When she gets to only about an inch or so left she slams into me and holds me there. I can't breathe. She is so big and all I can feel is the tightness of her stretching me. I am pretty sure that I am about to rip open.

She adjusts her position and comes in closer to me which somehow feels like it loosens me up a little bit. I open my eyes back up admire the look in her eyes and the sweat that has accumulated on her beautiful face.

"You are so tight, fuck. I am going explode inside of your tight little pussy." Her dirty talk only makes me wetter and I am pretty sure that it will not be long before I lose control all over her.

"Please." It spills out of my mouth and I didn't even realize that I was moving my hips trying to get her to move inside of me.

"Calm down girl. I've got you." She says as she grips my ass tightly and starts pounding in and out of me with abandon.

I'm panting hard and I can feel my pussy stretching and getting filled by her length. I'm trying to regulate my breath but it is no use. My back is slapping into the tile as my hips try to match her thrusts.

"Oh my God…yes…right there…I'm so close." I scream out as she bottoms out in my pussy and is hitting my g-spot with every hard thrust inside.

"Fuck yes, I am going to fill your tight pussy with my cum."

I tighten my legs around her waist but I almost lose my grip when I feel her hand snake down my stomach and her fingers start to rub circles around my clit.

"Fuck…ahhh…yes."

"There's that word I knew I could get out of you." She says with a smirk as she goes faster than before.

"I…I'm going to cum."

"Good girl. Cum all over my cock."

When she pinches my clit, I scream out as I start to clench around her. She continues to thrust deep inside of me as fast as she can as my orgasm rips through my body. I feel her body jut against me and hold me tight as she starts to shoot deep inside of me, coating my walls with her cum. The feeling was so intense that I lost control again as another orgasm ripped through my body .

She kept a good grip on me even as she had already regulated her breathing. I was having a hard time trying to come down from not one, but two mind blowing orgasms. This was easily the best sex I have ever had.

It was at least ten minutes before she lowered us to the floor and then slowly pulled out of me. The sex was rough, but she was gentle in the way that she extracted herself. It hurt just as she had said it would and I winced in pain at the feeling of being so empty. I laid there for a few moments as she stood up to start putting her clothes back on.

When I felt like my legs could stand she helped me up and I collected my clothes and started to put them on as well. I fixed my hair so that it wasn't so obvious why we had been in the bathroom for at least an hour. She fixed her hair as well and then moved to unlock the bathroom door. She gave me a little smirk and then held her hand out for mine.

"You are definitely coming home with me tonight." I gave her a smile as we headed through the crowd of people and out of the bar.

**Author Notes.**

**I hope you enjoyed the first part of the Rachel's flashbacks. The Second half will be in the next chapter. **

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

"Rachel I'm home are you still awake." I hear Quinn call as she comes through the front door. Tonight was her turn to pull a double shift at the diner.

"Yah Quinn, I am just getting out of the bathtub." I remove the plug to let the water drain and grab my towel from the holder. I wince as I start to towel off around my hips and my inner thighs. I look down to see a feel dark purplish marks. I decide I better hurry and pull on some clothes to hide them or I am pretty sure the interrogation that I am about to get will get a whole lot worse.

As soon as I pull on a pair of sweats and an oversized sweatshirt I make my way to the living room where Quinn is sitting on the couch.

"Well if it isn't "Miss I'm not going to drink." She says with a laugh.

"Shut up Quinn." I tell her and I'm not even kidding, I am seriously still not over this horrible hangover. I was barely able to make it through the cab ride from Santana's house without feeling the urge to hurl.

"Oh you okay?" Quinn says as she pulls me down on top of her and holds my head to her shoulders.

"My head hurts." Is all I state and she starts to rub my back?

"Did you take anything?"

"Yes and I even tried a really hot bath." She looked at me apologetically.

"It's probably just really bad because you haven't really drank like that since that big party at your dad's house a few years ago. Why don't you go lay down and try to sleep it off?" I nod my head slightly and feel her lips as she kisses my forehead.

I lean up to get off of her lap and start to make my way towards the bedroom. As soon as I am about to be out of her sight, she calls out my name. I turn around to see her smiling.

"Don't think that you won't be giving me details about last night when you feel better?" With that she gives me a smirk and I am pretty sure that I turned four shades of red, right in front of her. I quickly turned around and started to walk towards my room again, vaguely hearing the sound of Quinn's laughter echoing in the house.

As soon as I reached my room I cleaned up the clothes that I had splayed across the floor and threw them in the hamper in my bathroom. When I came back in to my room, there was a small green piece of paper on the floor. I opened it up.

"For a "banging" good time, call me sometime gorgeous. 425-555-0127."

I knew that I wouldn't be needing that again but just for good measures I decided to put her number in my underwear drawer, instead of my bedside trashcan. My body was finally starting to get a little less achy, but I was still so exhausted so I decided that I should probably lay down and get some sleep. Thank god I don't work tomorrow and I can sleep in until my heart is content.

As soon as I lie, I start to think about last night again. I think of her and the way that she touched me, the way she made me feel. I am trying hard to get her off of my mind because just the thought of her hands all over me and the feeling of her being inside of me is making me wet. I have to admit though…it was the best night ever.

_**Flashback**_

As soon as we got out of the bar, she hailed a taxi pretty quickly. As soon as we got in she gave directions and her hands were all over me again, just as they had been on the dance floor and in the bathroom. She was massaging my thighs and nipping my neck for the approximate 10 minute drive. When we made it to her house we barely made it through the door before she was removing her clothes and stripping me of mine as well.

"When I am done with you, you won't even be able to stand up." I shiver at her dirty remark but it only makes the ache between my legs that much more.

"Oh god."

"That's right baby, call me by my name." She chuckles aloud and then leads me over to her couch. She turns me away from her and then starts to run her hands up and down my sides.

"Bend over." She asks me and I do as she asks.

She lifts one of my legs and put my foot flat on the arm rest and then uses her fingers to tease my soaked opening.

"You are so wet…must have been thinking about this." With that she grabs my hips and plunges the first half of her hard thick cock inside of me. I gasp at the feeling of again being stretched so much.

"Fuck…yes…" I say as I am trying to thrust my hips back into her in order to feel more of her.

"Fuck girl. You want all of this already. Well okay." She says and then she plunges the rest of her throbbing member inside of me.

I scream out at the intrusion and wince at the pain of being so full of her but I quickly relax and start to move in time with the rhythm of her thrusts. I moved my hands back to my ass to try to open myself up some more.

I could hear her grunting and moaning as she pummeled her cock inside of me. I could tell she was getting close to exploding when she grabbed a hold of my hair and starting bringing my head towards hers. She leaned over more, never stopping her thrusts and nipped and sucked at my neck. I could feel my own orgasm starting to take shape when I felt her hard nipples poking at my back.

"Please…I…I…can't" I panted hard.

"Cum all over my cock, while I fill up your tight pussy."

After a couple more thrusts, my orgasm ripped through my body as she sped up her thrusts and then unloaded her cum inside of me. The feeling almost sent me over the edge again but I was able to regain my composure.

"Fuck…so good." She said as she started to pull out of me. She was starting to move away, probably to sit down but I quickly spun around and dropped to my knees to suck and lick the remnants of our mixed cum off of her still semi erect member.

"What the…" Is all she could pant out as I wrapped my lips around her and started sucking. The taste of her cum heightened my senses even more and I could feel my own wetness starting to pool again. I looked up as I took her all of the way in my mouth and down my throat. I sucked harder, internally smiling at the fact that she hardened again.

"Def…definitely going to kill me." She looked down and her hands went to my hair. Stroking gently then tightening as her impending orgasm was starting to surface. I gargled and swallowed as my saliva, mixed with her pre cum started to coat my mouth.

When I move one of my free hands up to massage her breasts and tug at her erect nipples, it was her that screamed out this time as her hot cum started to shoot down my throat. I swallowed quickly as spurt after spurt slid down my throat. I tried my best not to let any go to waste as I slid her out of my mouth, licking up all of the access that had not already been consumed.

I smiled big at her as I watched her try to catch her breath again.

"Okay Princess, that was pretty fucking hot." She says as she helps me up.

"Thanks." I say shyly. As she grabs a hold of my hand and starts leading me to a different part of her house.

"Let's take this party upstairs." I smile and of course go willingly.

After a couple flights of stairs, I was led to a sage colored bedroom with a beautiful cherry wood bed.

"I need a snack." She says with a smirk and right before I am about to ask her what she was in the mood for she picks me up and deposits me softly in the middle of the bed.

I could feel my pussy pulsing as I figured out quickly just want she meant by her snack comment. I looked down to see her crawling slowly up the bed, running her hands up and down my legs in the process. She inched my legs apart and then got up on her knees to survey the scene.

"I love a smooth kitty cat." She runs her fingers over my mound and stops right before her fingers come in contact with my clit.

I lull my head back and let out a low guttural moan, which only entices her more. She scoots up further and places my legs on her shoulders. She drops her body down and I squirm when I feel her hot breath come in contact with my all too sensitive clit.

"Do you know what I love more than a smooth pussy?" She asks as she looks up at me.

I shake my head, I can't form any sort of coherent words right now.

"Eating out a smooth pussy." Before I can comment I grab hard onto the sheets as her tongue flattens and licks from my ass all of the way up. When she bumps into my clit, I scream out and she looks up at me.

"If you are hurt, we can stop." She looks apologetic and that just makes this night even more amazing. I whisper that I am okay and she continues. This time licking my clit softly before teasing her tongue around my entrance.

"You taste amazing. Best I've ever had." I could not help the smile that painted across my face.

"Ahhh." I pant out and I can already feel myself getting close again.

She continues her licking assault, but adding a little dip into my entrance every third time. I bring my hands down and tangle them in her hair to try to bring her closer to me. She obliges me by plunging her entire tongue into my wet channel. I grab her hair and little hard and hear her gasp. I remove my hands immediately because I don't want to hurt her. I search frantically for something to grab onto as she thrust her tongue deep inside of me. She sees my dilemma and brings her free hand up to let me grab onto. It was a strange gesture, especially for two people that were just out to have some amazing sex. I didn't pull away though. I held on tight as her thrusting picked up and her other hand moved to massage my clit.

"Oh God…feels so good." I couldn't help canting my hips as I was right on the edge of exploding.

"MMM." She hummed.

It was just enough vibration against my clit to make me spill over into pure ecstasy. I help on tight to her, probably pretty close to breaking her fingers as my orgasms ripped through me and I squirted my cum all over her.

She drew her tongue out slowly, but did not take her focus off of me. Instead she gently licked at my soaked lips, lapping up all of my juices. When she finished she licked her lips and then snaked herself up my body bumping her cock into my clit. I winced in pain and bit my lip hard drawing a little bit of blood out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" I cut her off.

"There is something that I have been wanting to taste all night as well." She looks at me confused and before she can answer I plaster my lips on hers. It was the perfect mix of sweet and salty. She moaned loudly and quickly returned my kiss. I was more than a bit surprised when she slipped her tongue in my mouth. In fact she pulled away laughing at the squeak that I made.

"MMMM, that just might be my new favorite sound."

I don't remember too much after that, but I am pretty sure that we did it in her bathroom, against her dresser and then finished the night on her bed which is where I am pretty sure we both passed out.

_**End Flashback**_

"Rachel, Rachel…" I am brought of out my flashback and my very aroused state with the sound of Quinn calling my name.

"Hold on Quinn." I had to stall her for a minute and try to calm myself down from the little dance my fingers were just doing in my panties.

She decided that I was taking too long though and shot through my bedroom with a big smirk on her face.

"What is that shit eating grin for?" I ask her and she just continues to stare at me for a moment before answering me.

"You like her." She says with a bigger smirk this time.

"What…what are you talking about, I just met her and we only hung out for one night." I look at her a little taken back.

"Yeah but I know you and that look of yours, and I am pretty sure that you and your fingers were getting reacquainted."

"Quinn, seriously, I was not, I am just super-hot and extremely tired." I look at her a little pissed off.

"Yes seriously." She looks at me apologetically and then turns to leave, but then stops and turn around before walking completely out.

"Well, when you get some sleep and you decide to call her back, tell Fuck San, that I said hi." With that she walked away laughing her head off.

Oh my god, I did not even realize that the whole time that I was thinking about last night, I was actually screaming out her name.

I've definitely got to get her out of my head…or do I.

_**Author Notes. **_

Well hear it is…I have been trying to update this story pretty quickly after the overwhelming response that I have gotten from it so far. I am still in awe over it.

I hope that you are continue to read and _**please post reviews**_…

I am also open to any suggestions for this story or prompts that you may have for others…thank you all for your continued support.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been two weeks since that incredibly amazing drunken night that I had with Santana. I have not called her. I am not really sure why, because it is not like I can get my mind off of her. It's crazy, it's not like we are together or anything, but yet every time I wake up or just before I fall asleep (most of the time with my fingers between my legs), I think of her.

"Hey Rachel, are you going to join the gang tonight at the bar." I chuckle and shake my head, as I am pulled from my thoughts by Quinn's loud mouth.

"Last time I went with you guys, I didn't come home." She points her finger at me and laughs so hard she almost falls down.

"Oh my God, that's right. That was so great though. You should really be thanking us. Best sex of your life remember." I couldn't keep SOME of the details from my best friend.

"Go to hell Quinn." I tell her in a joking manner.

"Have you even called her back?" I shake my head and she gives me a smirk.

"You want to though." I don't say anything I just continue folding the laundry that I had started before Quinn interrupted me.

"Seriously though Rachel, do you want to go tonight?" I think for a minute.

"No I'll be fine, I really just want to stay in tonight and maybe just take in a movie and eat some popcorn." It has been a while since I had a weekend to just relax at home.

"Alright, well, I hope you have a good night. I will probably just bunk with Cedes tonight since her place is walking distance from the bar and I plan on getting completely wasted, after the week from hell that I had at the diner."

"Okay, you have a good night." I tell her and she quickly retreats to her bedroom to get ready to go.

In less than 15 minutes she is out of the door to go and hang out with our friends.

After about another hour of cleaning up I decided to go and put on some pajamas to get ready for my awesome night of relaxation. When I opened up my top drawer to grab a fresh pair of panties, the green piece of paper with Santana's number came out and fell on the floor. I picked it up and held it for a moment. I contemplated for a bit.

"Hmmm should I call her?" I say aloud, knowing only I could hear what I am saying.

I decided to think a little longer as I changed into my boy shorts and a tight tank top. I then grabbed my silk robe off of my bathroom door hook and put that on, leaving the ties undone. I then took the piece of paper again. Holding it between two fingers I read the little message that she left for me.

_**For a "banging" good time, call me sometime gorgeous. **_

I could feel my body starting to react to the words as I read them over and over in my mind. I could feel the goose bumps arising on my skin, and the pool of wetness that was already starting between my legs. There was only one remedy for this.

I walked over to my night stand and grabbed my cell phone. I nervously dialed her number. It seemed like forever until I heard a voice on the other end of the line.

"San here." She answered. God her voice is beautiful.

"H…H…Hi, Santana, this is R...Rachel."

"Well, well, well, I wasn't expecting to hear from you ever again, especially after I waited by the phone for two fucking weeks and it didn't ring. Good thing my phone was near the fridge or I wouldn't have eaten." I couldn't tell if she was telling the truth or not because she was talking in a playful tone. The thought of her waiting for me to call, just fueled the desire that was starting to build up in me.

"I'm sorry, I just don't usually…well…I'm sorry I shouldn't have bothered you."

"Wait, don't hang up, how about dinner. You do eat right?" She says as she rushes through her sentence. I don't hang up.

"Yes, of course." I say laughing.

"Well okay then, why don't you let me cook for you, or we can go out…whatever you prefer." She sounded so thoughtful.

"Well I'm vegan so…"

"That's fine, I can just go to the rabbit farm down the street and steal some of their food."

We both laugh into the phone.

"No really though, come over to my house, let me cook for you and then I'll fuck your brains out. That is, only if you want me too."

I could feel my face starting to turn red and the heat in my body starting to rise.

"O…okay. I will get ready and send you a text when I am on my way. Can you just text me your address please?" I ask and she agrees.

As soon as she hangs up I run to my bedroom and try to find something to wear for dinner. I have never had anyone cook for me, I mean except for my dad's and well, Quinn but they don't count.

I decided on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black and white tank top, a black cardigan and my favorite ankle boots with the heels. I also decided to wear a matching bra and thong set underneath. I just figured if sex might be in the cards, I definitely want to think I look sexy.

After an hour of getting ready and doing my hair and makeup, I grabbed the keys to my Prius and left Quinn a note with a simple message.

_**Called Santana **_

After hanging it on our message board, I locked up and then got in the car to head over to her house. I don't remember much about the cab ride home from her house, but according to the GPS on my phone, she is only 15 minutes away from my house. That damn cabby I am sure knew that I was pretty hung-over, because I am pretty sure that he drove me around for at least an hour.

When I arrived at her house, she was sitting on the front porch. When she saw me pull into the driveway, she stood up and made her way to my car. Before I could even get my car turned off she opened my door and was holding out her hand for me to take it. I turned off the ignition and of course took her offer. She helped me out of the car and then closed my door for me. She then looked me up and down for a moment.

"Just as stunning as I remember." She states, licking her lips.

"Thanks." I say shyly as she pulls me in closer to her.

Her hands wrap around my waist and she plasters her front to mine. I can feel her lower region start to react to our closeness. My breath hitches when her mouth comes close to mine. It wasn't her that took the first plunge though, it was me that surged forward to press our lips together. I needed to taste her again. The memories of the feeling of the first time we kissed came back and it only made this one so much better. When tongues wrestled inside of each other's mouth we both moaned in unison. It was the perfect battle of tongues and teeth. We explored one another for a couple of minutes, before we both had to pull away to get some air.

"Fuck, you take my breath away." She said as her chest heaved and a beautiful smile splayed across her face.

"M…mine too." I stuttered out as I tried to regain my steady breath as well.

"Let's go inside, I cooked you a kickass vegan lasagna." I was impressed that she cooked one of my favorite dishes of all time.

We made our way into her house, still hand in hand as she gave me the grand tour and then when we were finished she led me to the dining area. Once we got there she pulled out my chair and bowed down like she was a waiter at one of those really expensive restaurants. I just laughed as she did as well. She then kissed my hand before making her way over to her own chair and sitting down. She opted to sitting right next to me instead of sitting at the opposite side of the table. I thought her gesture was pretty thoughtful.

"I hope you like lasagna, it was one of my mother's recipes. She was vegan as well." I smiled at that fact and held my plate as Santana filled it with the lasagna and a nice green salad that look like it was freshly picked from a garden.

"Lasagna is my favorite." She smiled and then dished herself some food.

When I started to eat, I could feel her eyes on me. I could tell she wanted to know how she did.

"It's absolutely the best thing I have ever tasted." She gave her a sad look.

"I thought I was the best thing you have ever tasted." She said with a playful smirk. There goes the heat in my body starting to rise again.

We ate in silence for a few moments, but then she started asking about my family, my likes, and my dislikes. I wasn't prepared for her really wanting to get to know me, I mean especially since I figured everything between us was pretty much just about sex.

When she was done asking about me, I asked her the same line of questioning. After a couple of hours of taking, I felt like I had known her for years.

It was nice.

She excused herself from the table to go to the restroom and I decided to start cleaning up the kitchen. I figured she had made me such an incredible dinner that I really wanted to do something to help out.

I cleaned the table off and got all of the food put away and then started the dishes. A few minutes into starting that, I felt the softest pair of arms wrap around my waist and hot breath hit my right ear. I didn't say anything, I just continued on doing the dishes. A few seconds later, she dipped her head lower and kissed my neck. Her arms around my waist grew tighter and I could feel her erection poking into my lower back. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips as she nipped at my neck.

Still I continued with the dishes as my body started to betray me. I moved my head to the side so that I could expose more of my neck to her. I felt her arms release from around my waist and then fingers start to caress up my sides. The continued up until she traced the skin under each of my boobs. I was really having a hard time focusing on my task at hand now.

When she grabbed both of my breasts, I dropped the glass that I was trying to wash. I gasped loudly and quickly checked to make sure nothing was broken before I spun around in her arms and connected our lips for a second time. My hands wrapped around her neck and my fingers tangled in her hair as I brought her as close to me as I could. Her hands found residence on my ass as she squeezed and pushed it up in an effort to connect our lowers bodies together. I could feel her pressing into me. I pulled away breathless again.

"I need you." I say trying to regain some type of steady breath.

"Not as much as I need you." She says as she picks me up bridle style and carries me over to her couch.

She laid me down carefully as she started to quickly shed herself of her nice pants and her blue shirt. When she got down to just her boxer shorts, I sat up and moved her hands away.

"Let me." I ask as I look up at her.

She moves her hands and places them on my shoulders as I massage up and down her upper thighs. I can see her straining her boxers. I licked my lips and watched as she lulled her head back. I moved one of my hands off of her thigh and proceeded to stroke her from the outside of her silk underwear. The sound she made only spurred me on as I slowly worked her up to full mass. When I was sure that she probably couldn't take anymore I hooked my thumbs around her waistband and pulled them down and watched as her massive member sprung free and bumped me in the nose.

"You are so big." I mentioned as I tried to wrap one of my hands around it.

Her breathing rate started to increase as I gathered a fair amount of saliva from my mouth and spit it out on her shaft. I then moved my small hand up and down the length of it making sure that I hit her balls every time I made it back down to the base. The grip on my shoulders increased as I looked back up at her and wet my lips with my tongue.

"You are so fucking sexy." She pants out when I finally do what she has been waiting for.

I dart out my tongue to get a little taste of the pre cum that is seeping out of her thick mushroom head. It is just as intoxicating and perfect as the first time I tasted her. I keep my eyes locked on hers. They are dark and hooded and absolutely beautiful. Her long raven locks fall down over her shoulders and curtains her face as her head drops.

I tease the head of her cock with my tongue with a couple more strong licks before I finally take the tip of her in my mouth. My mouth fills up as inch by inch I start to swallow her down. It doesn't take me long to get her in all of the way. It is tight but having her inside like that feels so good. She shifts her position by lifting her leg and putting her foot flat on her couch. She braces herself by taking one of her hands off of my shoulder and putting in on the back of the couch.

"Fuck Rachel. You hot little mouth is so warm and tight." She pants out as she starts to slowly thrust in and out of my mouth.

The smooth skin and popping veins of her cock massages my throat as it moves around inside of me. She picks up the pace of her thrusts when she hears me make gargling sounds.

"Shit Rachel, I'm going to cum inside of your mouth."

I move my hands to grips her waist and slam her hard against me as I start to suck as fast and as hard as I can. She juts hard and I can feel her cock starting to pulse. A few seconds later she throws her head back and tightens her grip on my shoulder as she shoots rope after rope of her creamy cum into my mouth. She continues to thrust as I swallow it down. My eyes roll back as I taste the sweet and salty mixture as it slides down the entirety of my throat. When she finishes up, she starts to slowly pull her still throbbing member out of my mouth. I lick around my mouth to get all of the remnants of her cum and my saliva that escaped. I then lean back into her to clean up the access cum that is still sitting on her appendage. When she is sure that I am done she drops to her knees and pulls me into a deep kiss.

This night so far has just seemed so different. I mean I know that nights not over but…I don't know, this…with her just feels different.

She kisses and nips at my lip as her hands massage my sides. Her fingers tickle near my hips and move up and over until she is lightly scratching the clothed covered skin under my rib cage. She smiles at me when she releases my lips and moves her hands to relieve me of my cardigan. I sit up straight so that I can help her take it off of me. When that is thrown to the side she grabs the edge of my tank top and pulls that up and off as well. She works slowly as she seems to enjoy this pace. I smile as I watch how she concentrates on every little movement she is making.

"Gots to be one of my favs." She says as she sees my black laced bra after throwing my tank top into our growing pile of clothes.

"Thanks." I say shyly.

My heartbeat starts to soar when her hand move down to cup my mound through my skinny jeans.

"Oohh." I didn't even realize any noise had come out of my mouth until she smiled big.

"I bet you are already wet, aren't you princess." I nod and feel as she starts to pull open my buttons and unzip my jeans.

I lift my hips up when she gets it down and she pulls not only my pants but my underwear down as well. When she gets my clothes down to my ankles she takes off my shoes and then slowly pulls each side of my jeans and panties off tossing them away. She gauges my reaction as she opens my legs slowly and slips her body into the space there.

She rubs my thighs and then brings her hands up to massage my hips as she places little nips and sucks along my abs and around my navel. When she stops just above my mound I can't help the squeak that comes out of my mouth. My breath hitches when she makes eye contact with me and then moves one of her hands down to open me up, exposing my hard clit.

"You are soaked." She says as she uses her free hands tease my entrance.

When she runs her fingers through my soaked lips, I can't help but can't my hips. I want her to touch me, I have been waiting for this since I left her place the first night.

"Please Santana." I whine as she continues to tease me.

She seems to know exactly what I need when she thrusts two fingers deep inside of me and pumps them in and out. She was moving in perfect rhythm and I could not control the pleasurable sounds that were coming out of my mouth. She was doing everything perfectly and my body was reacting in such way.

When I felt her fingers hit my G-Spot I thrust hard into her almost causing me to cum. I knew I was close, but I didn't for a second believe that I was that close.

"Oh God, S…S…Santana, right there…yes baby." I quickly shut my mouth and tensed up at the sentimental slip. It didn't seem to bother her though. She just looked up and picked up her already fast pace.

"Come on Rachel…I want you to cum all over my fingers." She says as her finger pound into me.

I lift myself up with my hands as I start to ride her fingers hard. When she slips in a third I gasp but it doesn't hinder my movements.

"OH…Santana I'm going to cum."

"Fuck yes Rachel…cum."

When she brings two fingers down to pinch my clit hard, a particularly hard and strong orgasm rips through my body.

"Fuck, Santana, yes, yes." I scream, as I continue to rock hard onto her fingers.

"That's a good girl Rachel, cum all over me." She says and her fingers keep pace.

A few minutes later, I was grabbing at her hand to move it away my orgasm calmed down and I was all too sensitive. She massaged me slowly and then pulled away. I reached out for her hand and pulled it towards my mouth as I licked and sucked away the evidence of myself that had spilled on to her.

"So fucking hot."

When I was done, she pulled me in for another kiss, this time slowly pulling me down to the rug with her. She flipped us over, slipping her hand behind my head before letting it hit the floor. She slipped in between my legs and deepened the kiss. I lulled my head back, breaking our amazing kiss as her hard cock was poking into my clit. She pulled my head back down softly and watched me as she moved her lower body so that her cock was now poking at my entrance.

"Please…Santana…I need you inside." I said as I felt the stretch of her thick cock start to open my pussy up wide.

"Fuck Rachel, so tight." She said as she entered me slowly inch by inch.

When she was sure that she had bottomed out, she held me tightly in her arms and thrusts up, hitting even deeper inside of me. I screamed loud in pleasure at the feeling of her being so far inside of me.

"Are you okay?" She asks me sweetly and I nod.

When she is sure that I am telling the truth, she starts to move in and out of me slow at first but then picks up her rhythm when I starts to move my hips at a faster pace than hers.

"A little anxious." She says with a playful smirk and I pull her lips down to mine.

I hear her moan as I slip my tongue inside of her mouth. She thrusts her hips harder, pummeling her long thick cock in and out of me. I was stretched so wide by her massive girth, but she felt so good inside of me.

"Ahhh, I can feel your pussy sucking me in." She says as she pulls away from our kiss and braces herself up on her hands to pound into me harder.

As hard and as fast as she was jackhammering inside of me, there was still something different about tonight…There was nothing rough about it…it was almost as if it wasn't just sex at all…maybe it is something else…but what?

I could feel my insides starting to pulse and my body starting to gear up for another mind blowing orgasm.

"Santana, I'm going to cum again." I pant out as she is holding me tight to her.

"Me too Rachel, I am going to paint your insides with my cum."

I watch her as she lifts her head and starts to concentrate on getting as deep inside of me as she can. I thrust my hips up every time she plunges inside of me to help in her efforts. When I move one of my hands down to massage my clit, she smiles, but then moves my hand out of the way, replacing it with hers.

"Let me do that for you." She says as she rubs hard circles around the area, making sure she doesn't actually touch my clit yet.

"I'm getting close Rachel." She tells me and I pull her face down to nip on her ear lobe.

"I want your cum all over inside of me Santana." I whisper in her ear and I feel her cock pulse inside of me.

"Fuck Rachhhhelll." She screams out as she shoots loads of cum inside of me.

When I feel her cock pulsing and unloading inside of my pussy, my body bows up against her as my second intense orgasm racks my body.

"Yes…Yes…oh God…Santana…" I scream out as I cum on her cock that is still unloading inside of me.

This orgasm was more intense then the first and I was pretty sure I was never going to come down from that one, but when I felt Santana slow her pace in an effort to help me out, my breathing started to even.

A few minutes passed and she started to pull out of me. My pussy was still throbbing and I winced at the feeling of her not being inside of me anymore. I looked down and she was looking between my legs. I gave her a curious look and she just smiled.

"We came pretty hard…you should see all of our cum spilling out of you." I couldn't help but start to laugh.

When she was satisfied at what she saw, she placed a soft kiss on my sensitive clit. She then snaked herself up the rest of my body, placing soft open mouth kisses all over. When she got to my collarbone she nipped along the skin there but then ran her tongue over the tingling areas. She wasn't done with her ministrations though.

She looked up to lock eyes on me. I couldn't help the big smile that splayed across my face. She looked at me intently…a look I don't think I have ever seen before…it seemed so emotional. She removed her eyes from mine to focus on a small area on my neck. When she leaned down and sunk her teeth hard into my pulse point I gasp and canted my body upwards. It was rough but it felt so good, especially when I felt her tongue lick vigorously over the stinging area to sooth it. When I thought she was done lifted my head, but she softly held it down and leaned it over towards the back of the couch. When I felt her lips start to suck the area she just bit down hard on, I knew that would probably be my reminder of the events that happened tonight.

When she was finished she released her hand that was holding my head down, and turned me towards her. She had the most beautiful smile on her face. She placed a quick kiss on my lips and then started to get up off of the floor. When she was all of the way up, she put her hands out for me to pull me up. My legs were so shaky. Before I could try to balance myself I felt her put her hands under my thighs and then pick me up.

"Bed?" She asked with a smile and I just nodded.

She walked me up the stairs and put me in a standing position near her bed. She then walked closer to the mattress and folded the blankets back, signaling for me to get in first. She then walked to the other side of the bed and repeated her motions, then climbed in beside of me.

"Do you sleep forward or backward?" I was a little confused by what she was asking but then just went with it as she turned me away from her and slipped her arms around my waist.

When she put her head into the space between my shoulders, I figured out what she was asking and I just sighed closing my eyes. I opened them again when I felt her fingers play with the sore area on my neck. I closed my eyes again however, when I felt her kiss the area sweetly before saying a single word that made my heart race.

"Mine." She said as she yawned and settled her head back into the space on my shoulder and fell asleep.

I smiled a bigger smile than I probably ever had, before craning my neck to kiss her skin, and then nodding off myself.

_**Author Notes:**_

_**Well there it is…Chapter 4 already in the bag.**_

_**I just can't believe this story has hit over 100 followers in only four days.**_

_**I hope to update this story at least twice a week. I have been really trying to work on my others as well...**_

_**Thank you all that are following this story…You are awesome.**_

_**Please Review…I hope you liked it. **_


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Quinnie, have you seen my red stiletto heels, I want to wear them with my black mini?"

"They are under my bed, I borrowed them last night." I internally scoff, not at the fact that she borrowed my shoes, but at the fact that I am sure that most of my wardrobe is in her room because she doesn't EVER return anything.

After getting my dress and putting on a light dab of makeup, I walk into Quinn's room to get my shoes. She has them in her hand, and holds them out to me with a playful smirk.

"You look pretty hot tonight." I move to sit on her bed so that I can strap my heels.

"Thanks, Santana is taking me to this new club across town." Quinn's eyes peek up and she gets a devilish grin.

"Should I wait up?" I smile back.

"Nope I don't think that will be needed."

I have been spending a lot of time with Santana lately. She has been taking me on real dates, which most of them end up with some pretty amazing sex. We have been really getting to know each other. Ever since that night she in a sense marked me and then called me hers, we have gotten closer. We haven't put a label or anything as to who we are to each other, but we have a lot of fun and I just couldn't imagine being with anyone else right now. I am really having the time of my life.

I walk over and give Quinn a kiss on the cheek before checking myself over one last time in the mirror before I go. I grab my keys and then head out. I told Santana that I would drive my car to her house tonight and that we would just leave from there. She normally picks me up from my house but I decided I would drive us tonight, so it is me that is picking her up this time.

I get in my car and turn on the radio and make the short drive to her house. She is sitting on the front porch wearing a pair of black slacks, a purple silk shirt and a black fedora with a purple ribbon around it. Her hair is down, I love when she wears it that way. The girl has style. I am pretty sure that my panties are at least a little damp at the site of her.

When she meets my gaze she smiles big and then comes towards the car. I get out and go around to meet her. She instantly puts her arms around my waist and crashes our bodies together. It does not take long before our lips are pressed together and our tongues are exploring the insides of each other's mouths. My hands move to splay across her lower back bringing her in closer to me. A strangled moan escapes my lips and I can feel hers quirk up into a smile. She knows how much my body just craves her touch.

When our kiss turns intense I feel her walk me back and soon I am pressed against my car. I can feel her lower region poking into me and I can't help but break our kiss.

"Oh God Santana, I want you right now." She chuckles but doesn't answer, instead she starts placing open mouth kisses along my neck and up to my earlobe.

My hands move from her back and come around to the front to attempt to stroke her hardened member, but she grabs my wrists quickly and pins them to the car. Her eyes meet mine and she smiles again, before she goes back to peppering me with kisses. When she makes her way back to my earlobe she nips the tip of it and then whispers.

"I bet you are already soaked aren't you baby girl?" Another moan escapes, and then a gasp when she presses her body in to me more.

She moves my pinned hands above my head and shifts so that they are being restrained by just one of hers. She then snakes her free hand down my body. She swipes it slowly across the length of my collarbone and then glides lower, cupping each of my breasts gently when her hand comes in contact with them. When she starts to go lower, my breath hitches and I unknowingly buck my hips towards her, which in turn causes her to gasp. I look down at the little space that is between us and see her cock straining from her dress slacks.

"You are not very nice." She tells me with a chuckle.

"You...have…t…turned me into a naughty girl." I say breathlessly as she has now creeping her hand under my dress and is stroking my inner left thigh.

"I believe that you have that wrong babe, I am pretty sure that it is you that tried to rip my clothes off on the dance floor that first night." We both start to laugh, but my laughter quickly turns to a loud guttural moan when her hand moves to cup my mound. She moves her face in closer to me and then pecks me on the cheek before blowing a little bit of her hot breath in my ear.

"You are soaked sweetheart." She whispers and then licks her way back to my mouth where she captures my lips in a blinding kiss.

I pull away after a couple of seconds though, and throw my head back smacking it hard on my car when she starts to play with my clit through the fabric of my panties.

"Fuck." I yell and she lets go of my hands.

"Shit, Rachel are you okay?" She says with concern.

She quickly turns me so that she can check out my head. When she touches the area that I just hit, I immediately scream out in pain.

"Baby you have a pretty nice looking knot there, let's get you some ice." I get so caught up in the fact that she called me baby again that I miss my step and stumble as she is trying to pull me into the house.

"Rachel, you have got to learn to walk." We both start laughing as I steady myself and don't actually fall.

We then head into her house and she grabs an ice pack for me, and then walks us over to the couch, where she sits down first.

"Come here and lay your head down." She says motioning for me to lay down on the couch and put my head in her lap.

When I get situated and I am laying with my face towards her she rests the ice pack on my head and holds it there for me. My eyes start to close and my body starts to relax when I feel her start to run her fingers through my hair. She is the most comforting person I have ever met. I mean sure, Quinn is comforting, but Santana does it on a whole other level.

"Am I pressing to hard Rachel?" She asks as she takes off the ice pack just long enough to inspect the reddened area.

"No, you're not. Thank you." I tell her and she smiles back at me.

I start to get an idea when she situates the ice pack back on my head. I know that this may get me in a little bit of trouble, because she is trying to help me, but there is something that I want to do for her to. I move in closer to her, until I can feel her hardness against my lips. I place a kiss on it and then look up at her. She is looking at me with a playful smirk.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asks and I move one of my hands up to start stroking her through her pants.

"I want to feel you." I huskily say.

I move my hand up to work on getting her belt undone. I was surprised that she didn't try to move my hand away, instead she just watched my ministrations, and sat back a little bit more on the couch. She continued to gently hold the ice pack on my head when I got her belt undone and then her button right after. I then moved in a few inches more and took her zipper in my teeth and slowly started to bring it downward.

"Fuck Rachel." She pants out.

I giggle at the sight of her with her hand leaning against the back of the couch. I then take my hand and slip inside of her pants and seek out the hole of her boxers. I find it quickly and bring her fully erect cock out in to the opening. It immediately springs free and I could already feel myself getting wetter at the sight.

"So beautiful." I breathlessly say before placing a gentle kiss at the top of it.

She was red and swollen and I could tell she needed a release. I could also tell by the looks of her that it would not take long at all for me to get her spurting all over. I placed my hand at the base of her penis and closed my fingers around it. It still amazes me how she is able to fit that inside of me when I can barely close my hand around it because of its girth. I take one more look up and her. She is now looking down at me. I like when she watches me. This is the perfect time to start.

I flatten my tongue and take my first lick, from the veiny base up her long shaft, and swirl it around the tiny opening at top. I hum at the first taste of her already leaking pre cum. After another lick up, I open my mouth wide, and then take the tip of her cock into my mouth. I feel the ice pack starting to slip off of my head when I start to lightly suck and in turn make the sounds to go with it. I know that this gets her every time. We have been sleeping together for almost two months now, I have learned a few things in that time.

She realizes that she is not holding the ice pack up high enough and quickly readjusts. I can hear her moaning and that just does things to my body every time. I can feel the goose bumps starting to creep up as each little sound starts to escape her mouth. I look up and I can see her free hand stretched across the back of the couch and she is fisting the fabric there.

As I take her further inside of my mouth, I hold out my free hand for her to take it. She then laces our fingers together, which makes my heart flutter every time. I contemplated just holding on to her like that, but instead I snake our hands down my body until our hands our pressing into my own sensitive area.

She unhooks our fingers and gently places my hand on my hip. As I start to take her in further in my mouth I stop when I feel her start to trickle inside of my underwear. When her fingers started to stroke the insides of my lips, I took the rest of her cock in my mouth and started to suck on her hard.

"God damn Rachel. So good." This motion only spurred her on even more.

I could feel her fingers tracing my entrance as I started to slowly swallow the length of her cock down my throat. This whole no gagging reflex has really come in handy since I have been with Santana.

"Fuck baby, your mouth is so hot and tight. You are going to make me cum so hard." She moans out.

As soon as I get adjusted to her thick member in my mouth though, I am halted when she circles my clit and then slams three fingers knuckle deep inside of my sopping wet pussy. It didn't hurt, because I was already so wet, but it did take me by surprise. My hips jumped up and I started to hum against Santana's cock which in turn made her start to thrust in and out of me faster.

"I want you to cum all over my fingers Rachel." She says as she moves quickly and deeply in and out of me.

I grab the base of her cock hard and try to focus on what I am doing. I start to make a gargling sound and move Santana's cock slightly in and out of my mouth. I can feel her getting close with how tightly she is holding the ice pack on my head. It is a bit painful, but I am sure that I will live.

I scream out, well try to anyway (kind of hard with a 9.5 in cock down my throat) when Santana hits my G-spot and then keeps doing it when she realizes that she is so perfectly hitting my special spot.

"Baby if you don't want me to cum in your mouth I need you to get off right now." She pants out as she continues to slam into me with her fingers.

I don't move, I just grip her tighter and suck harder.

"Fuck Rachel." I can feel myself getting really close, and I can tell it is not going to take much to come undone myself.

"Ahhh, shit…right there." I feel Santana start to tense up.

I hum a little bit more and suck her hard one last time before you spills over. The feeling of her thick hot cum spurting into my mouth and down my throat causes me to clamp around her fingers and fall over into a particularly hard and intense orgasm. My hips jump and my body rocks as Santana has yet to slow her fingers.

She is pounding hard and with abandon. Slamming into me with timed thrusts, making sure to hit my clit with her palm with every inside stroke.

"I've got you sweetheart, do it for me again baby girl." I don't waiver on what I am doing for her as my body tenses up again and another orgasm racks my entire body.

I can feel Santana starting to soften within my mouth and I slowly start to pull her out as my own body is still tremoring hard. When I get her fully out of my mouth, I scream out her name as she hits my so sensitive clit. She is still moving her fingers inside of me. Slower and slower she moves them in and out of my pussy in an effort to bring me down.

It takes a good five minutes at least before my tremors stop, and Santana takes her fingers out, and at least another three minutes before my breathing finally returns to normal.

"You okay?" She asks me and I just look up at her and smile.

When she brings her fingers up to her mouth and starts to lick them, I grab a hold of her and then bring her fingers down to my mouth so that I can get a taste too.

"Such a dirty girl." She says with a chuckle.

When I am sure that her fingers are clean I start to sit up so that I can capture her lips. The kiss wasn't wanting or nasty, it was slow and passionate, the way our kisses have been for a while now. When we broke free we were both breathless, and panting.

"Hmmm." She sighs and then moves the ice pack off of my head.

"Looks a lot better." She states after taking a look at me.

"Thank you for making it better." I tell her and place a gentle kiss on her lips.

She just smiles again and sets the ice pack to the side. She then moves to get off of the couch, tucks herself back in her pants and then holds her hand out for me. I take a hold of it and she pulls me up into a standing position. When I am face to face with her she puts her arms around my waist and kisses my nose.

"You ready to go shake your tail feathers at the new club gorgeous?" I nod and then start to saying something.

"Baby, if you go upstairs and look in the top drawer of my dresser I bought you some panties. I figured I've ruined enough of them, I better start replacing them." She starts to giggle, but I just look at her. My eyes start to get glassy, but I am able to stop them before she can tell.

I just can't believe that she thinks enough of me to do something like that, I mean of course she is right, she has ruined a lot of my really nice panties, but for her to do that just made me feel even more about her. I kiss her lips again and start to go upstairs towards her bedroom.

"Oh and Rachel." I turn around and stop to look at her.

"I emptied a couple more drawers in my dresser, I was thinking maybe we could grab some of your things tomorrow and bring them over here…or buy you new things. You know…so you don't have to worry about getting up so early to go home and change anymore." She smiles nervously and this time it was a little harder to contain my watery eyes, but I still don't think she saw.

I just smiled wide at her and nodded before turning back around and letting my happy tears start to fall.

I think this just may be turning into something more than even both of us imagined.

**Author Notes.**

**I hope you are still enjoying this story.**

**I hope that it is moving at a good pace for you.**

**I will be introducing Rachel's Ex Cameron into the next Chapter…(maybe they run into each other at the club…and maybe Santana gets a little possessive) what do you think? **

**Big changes and Chapters coming up…**

**Please Review…**

**Any ideas for this story, please submit…**

**Thanks for reading…it means a lot. **


	6. Chapter 6

The club is jumping tonight, a lot more than usual. If I didn't know any better I would have thought there were celebrities in here, with the amount of people that are grinding and practically dry humping around this place tonight. Santana really wanted to come out here and "take in the scenery" as she told me. She said that she wouldn't take no for an answer because we are celebrating our 5 month "un-anniversary." I laughed at her when she called it that, it's not a term I have heard before.

Santana somehow was able to wrangle a table for us as soon as we got here. I'm pretty sure she actually stole the table from the crowd of teenagers that have been glaring at me for the past half hour, but I don't care. I haven't been feeling all that well for the past few days so sitting down is nice. I wanted to stay in tonight and just order takeout and watch a movie, but Santana had already made the plans to come out tonight and I didn't have the heart to ruin it for her.

It's not like I told her that I was under the weather or anything. I know that if I would have told her that I haven't been feeling well, she would have insisted that we stay home.

She says after the club she wants to take me to this new place. I haven't heard of any new clubs or anything that opened up in the area but I am always up for an adventure, as long as I am with Santana. She brings out this whole new side of me that I never thought that I knew I had. I have never felt so fulfilled in my whole life.

"Rachel, would you dance with me?" I vaguely hear her talking to me.

My mind has not been too clear tonight, I had to take some cold meds before we came and I am pretty sure that they are working against me right now. I am not too sure how long she had been standing in front of me with her hand held out. I hope whatever it is that I might be coming down with goes away quickly. It is really starting to kick my ass.

I of course grab a hold of her hand and she pulls me up, but I stumble a little bit and fall into her arms.

"Rachel, are you okay?" I meet her gaze and notice the worry that is there.

"Yeah, San, I just got a little dizzy, I'm okay. I think it's just too hot in here." We have been dancing on and off all night and the heat from the club and the fact that it is so packed, is really starting to take its toll.

"Let's go out back and get you some air." Santana says as she wraps both arms around my waist and leads us to the outside dance area. When the breeze hits my body I start to feel a little better. There is also less people out here which is nice as well. I have never really been one for extremely large crowds.

Santana walks us over to the railing and I place my arms on top of it and take in the sights of the city. This is an upstairs bar, so it has a nice view from the outside area. When I feel her arms tighten around my waist and she leans her front into my back I lean my head back towards her and rest it just under her collarbone.

"You sure you are okay, we can get out of here?" She kisses the top of my head and holds me closer to her.

"Yeah, I will be fine." I try to assure her.

We stand outside, taking in the breeze and the city lights for a little while longer before she lets go and we start to make our way back inside. When we get back into the club, I hear a familiar voice call out my name and I freeze.

"Rachel, is that you?" The voice of my ex-boyfriend Cameron rings through the nightclub and I go speechless.

I look up at Santana who is squeezing my hand trying to get my attention. Her mouth is moving, but I can't hear what she is saying. I shake my head a little bit and try to focus. Santana is now looking at me confused as Cameron walks up to me and is trying to take me into a hug, and then attempts to kiss me on the cheek. I thankfully came through before he was able to succeed on that one.

"C…Cameron?" Shit, this is not the time to stutter. I mean it's not like I have feelings for him at all anymore, I just wasn't expecting to see that conniving, deceiving, cheating face again.

When I remember why we are not together anymore I start to get angry, but I shift it back down. I am not going to embarrass myself and certainly not Santana. I look back up at Santana she is still giving me this look of "who the fuck is this?" I have learned a lot about her looks in the past five months that we have been together. After a couple more seconds, I finally gain my voice back. I squeeze her hand and give her a small smile.

"Santana this is Cameron, my ex-boyfriend." She cocks an eyebrow.

"Cameron…Cameron…oh yeah the cheater." She says and I wanted to face palm at the way he was now looking at me.

He glares at me, but quickly shakes it off when he holds his hand out to invite me for a dance.

"No thanks, I am here with someone else, and I believe that I owe them a dance." I fix my gaze on Santana and then back on Cameron. He looks down at our laced fingers and scoffs then gives me a disgusted look.

"So, you are here with a girl…as a date." His mouth is open and he has this really cocky look on his face.

"Do you have a problem with that?" I ask.

I half expected Santana to have said something before me, but I can tell that she is trying to bite her tongue at the moment and let me deal with this.

"I just didn't realize that when you left me, you were going to go for tits and a pussy." Santana's hand tightens around mine, and I could tell that she was not happy with the way that he was talking to me, but still she lets me press on.

"First of all, it is none of your goddamn business who came after you, because you have no right to have any say when it comes to me anymore. You blew that, when I caught you fucking that red head from the coffee shop." He turns his head for a moment and then turns his stone cold eyes on me.

"Well maybe if you would have opened your legs for me when I wanted you, I wouldn't have had to go somewhere else, you fucking prude." I was getting ready to defend myself when I felt Santana let go of my hand and then gently push me behind her.

"Listen here you fucking piece of shit. Don't you ever talk to her that way again, do you understand me?" He looks Santana up and down and then steps up to her.

"Fuck you, what are you going to do about it? This is none of your business, this is between me and Rachel. I will say whatever the fuck I want to her, the way I want to say it." With that he tries to reach for me but Santana stops that by putting her hand in the way.

"Okay, this is the deal fuck face. I tried to be nice. I tried to stay out of it and let Rachel deal with her shit...and I do mean that you are shit, but I will not stand by and listen to you call her names and put her down. She in no way deserves that. You have no idea what you screwed up you prick, and by the way, I have no problems with her opening her legs for me. I guess you just need the right equipment." With that she grabs her cock, making it very noticeable to Cameron that is exactly what she was packing and then reaches back for my hand taking me to the dance floor.

I was a little embarrassed by her last statement but I quickly shook it off when I saw how far his mouth was open and how wide his eyes were. I had to chuckle a bit at the sight.

When we made our way through the crowd and out on the dance floor, Santana crashed our bodies together and just stared intently at me. It is not a look I have seen before. It was dark but not scary.

Our bodies were so close together, that I could feel her already hard appendage poking just above my hips. I couldn't stifle the moan that escaped from my mouth. I thought that it was quiet but I am pretty sure that the playful smirk that Santana is giving me right now means that she heard it.

When the music starts, we begin to sway to the beat, holding each other as close as we can. It was still so hot in the club and some of my dizziness was starting to return, but I pushed it aside to be in this moment with her. When we got halfway through the song I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up at Santana and realized that with the death glare she was giving, it was not her that did it.

I hesitantly let go of Santana and turned around when she released her hold on me. He started to speak but then halted his speech and watched as Santana closed her arms around my waist and then lent her head on my shoulder. I could feel her fingers drawing little circles on and around my navel and placing soft kisses on my neck as I held eye contact with Cameron.

"Seriously Rachel, this is what you are going to settle for?" He says with a bite.

I lost focus for a split second when Santana grazed her teeth across my pulse point. I was somehow able to quickly regain my composure and turn my focus back to the asshole in front of me.

"Oh Cameron, settling, does not even begin to describe what I am doing with Santana…" I couldn't finish my sentence. I had such a great comeback, but I lost it as soon as Santana tightened her hold on my waist, bringing her straining cock to rest against my lower back. As much as I could, I tried to not appear distracted. I have always been one for letting people say their piece.

"So let me get this straight…well I guess that would be the wrong word to say right now wouldn't it Rachel?" I just glared at him while he stumbled around his words.

"You and her." He motions to Santana.

"You two are together…like really together." I was speechless. I didn't know how to answer that. I mean we have never labeled our relationship, hell we have never even uttered the words "I love you."

When I did finally think of something to say, I was stopped by Santana. I watched as she stepped right up to him and got in his face.

"Okay you sick fuck, not that this is any of your goddamn business, but yes we are together. We have been for five months now, and yes we fuck…screw…make love, whatever term helps you sleep better at night. And it's beyond fucking amazing. So I am only going to say this one time and one time only. If you don't leave my fucking girlfriend alone and go and torture one of those poor souls that are over there looking at you then I am going to turn that pretty boy face of yours into a fucking mess." I couldn't believe what I just heard. I was stunned. I didn't know how to process the things that she just said. Instead I put it in the back of my mind long enough to see Cameron turn to walk away.

I thought Santana was done with her speech but I was so wrong.

"Hey Cameron." He turns around and looks at her.

"She's pretty fantastic at sucking my dick too." My face goes blank.

I wasn't able to look at the reaction that Cameron gave after that statement because I was being led through the crowd and soon Santana and I were making our way outside of the bar. As soon as we were back in fresh air she grabbed my free hand so that she was now holding on to both of them and I was turned facing her.

She looks at me sweetly with a slight smile.

"I'm sorry." I was a little confused but just chalked it up to the apology being because of some of the things that she said.

"It's fine Santana." I bring one of her hands up so that I can kiss it softly.

"No it's not, I had this big thing planned and I just ruined the whole thing in there, I was going to take you to the stream so we could watch the ducks come in and then I could ask you there and then…" I stop her by letting go of her hand and putting two fingers on her lips.

"Ask me what Santana?" I say with a little bit more confusion.

My heart starts beating really fast when I see her reach into her pocket and she brings out a little box. I am not sure what to expect, so I just try to not let my mind race right now.

"Come here."

She holds my hand and starts walking me towards this really pretty park across the way. It has a little stream that runs through it and a park bench that is surrounded by flowers. When we get close to it she gestures for me to sit down and she kneels down next to me still holding my hand.

"I am not really good when it comes to talking about feelings or anything of that nature so I am going to try really hard to not sound like a pubescent teenage boy or some loser newbie okay?" I nod my head and I can feel my eyes starting to water.

"I have never been the type of girl to want to settle for just one person. Wait that makes me sound like a player…let me try this again." She looks up at the sky and then locks eyes with me again.

"I never thought that I would want to spend as much time with someone as much as I do with you. I didn't think that after that first amazing night together that I would ever see you again. I really hoped that I would, but I wasn't counting on it. Then when you called me, something just sprung to life inside of me. It was kind of scary, like some kind of electric shock or something. It threw me off guard, because I have never felt that before, and let alone with someone that I had only met one time." She takes a deep breath, as she fiddles with the little box in her hand and then continues.

"What I am trying to say is, I don't know if there is anyone else out there for me, and at this moment I am not willing to try to find out. I am having the time of my life with you and I could not imagine waking up one morning and you not being there. I don't want to rush things, I like where we are at, but I just want you to know that I am open to letting things progress further, if you are." She moves the box to her left hand and leans down to place a soft kiss on my knuckles.

"So with all of the mumbling I just did, I hope that you understand that I want to put a label on our relationship, I want to be able to without a doubt tell people what you are to me. Rachel, sweetheart, will you officially be my girlfriend?" She opens up the tiny box and inside is a little gold ring with a heart holding our initials inside. The tears came down quickly. I have never wanted something or someone as much as I feel that I want Santana. I realize that she is waiting for an answer and I just can't get one to come out so instead I throw my arms around her which sends us both crashing to the ground.

I hold on to her tightly and then look up. She is smiling big. I place my lips on hers, kissing her with everything that I have to give at the moment. She returns it, slipping her tongue in my mouth, which I do as well. We lay there exploring the depths of each other's mouths until we have to catch our breath.

"So is that a yes?" She says with a smile, after I still have yet to answer her.

"Yes." I say lovingly and start to kiss her again. She pulls away and grabs the ring that was knocked out of her hand with my actions and holds it out for me.

"Let me see you hand." I hold it out for her and she takes the ring out of the box, slipping it on my finger.

It was beautiful, and it fit perfectly. I stared at it for what seemed like forever. I couldn't take my eyes off of it.

"I had to ask Quinn what size ring you wore." I look up, amazed at the fact that she would talk to Quinn in order to get something like this right. I need to remember to thank Quinn for getting my size right and then smack the shit out of her for not telling me about this.

"Do you like it?" She asks, pulling my gaze away from the ring and back to her.

"Santana I love it. I have never seen anything so beautiful…well except for you." I am pretty sure that I made her blush, but I didn't care. It was the truth.

We laid in the grass holding on to each other, until the ducks made their way through the stream. She got up first, pulling me up after and we made our way towards my car. Both of us had decided to not have even one drink tonight so it didn't matter who drove home.

I grabbed the keys out of my pocket and decided to toss the keys over to Santana after starting to get a bit dizzy and a moment of nausea.

"You okay sweetheart?" She asked with concern and I smiled and nodded.

She walked me to my side of the car and opened my door, but didn't let me get inside yet. Instead she kissed me again and held me close to her. She whispered something in my ear, but with the loud music coming from the inside of the club it was really hard to hear her.

"I didn't hear you Santana." I said as she continued to hold on to me.

She broke our embrace and then smiled wide at me.

"I said I love you."

**Author Notes.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I have to admit, this has been one of my favorite stories to write. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Please Review…**

**HMMM...I wonder what is coming up next. Any Ideas?**


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel and I haven't seen too much of each other in the past week. I of course call and check on her but she has been wanting me to stay as far from her as possible. She has been pretty sick. It started out really light a couple of weeks ago, and has quickly progressed. She went to the doctor and they told her it was some type of stomach virus going around. That was the first visit which was over 10 days ago though. I have been trying to convince her to go back and get checked because this just doesn't seem right. She did finally call me back this afternoon and told me that she went and they took some blood. They are supposed to give her a call sometime tonight before closing and let her know the results.

She has been constantly throwing up everything that she eats. She says that she is just having sensitivities to smells because her stomach is just so out of whack right now. It is her body, she knows it better than I do…well the inside of it anyway.

I know that she told me to stay away, but I really miss her. I have never been so excited to be in the presence of one person before. I mean I am not a player, nor have I ever been. But there is something about Rachel that makes me not want to look at other people, or even be around anyone but her. I have been pretty down low since Rachel has been sick. I went out a couple of nights just to take in the scenery, but I went home early both nights just so I could call and talk to her. It just wasn't the same intensity without her.

I know that Rachel is strictly Vegan, so I slaved all day in my kitchen making this new vegan soup recipe that I found on a website. It smelled pretty bad when I was putting all of the ingredients together, but when I got everything blended and it cooked through, it smelled pretty tasty. I have to admit, the little bit that I tried was good too.

I called her friend Quinn about an hour ago to let her know that I would be stopping by. She said Rachel keeps telling her how much she misses me. I asked Quinn not to tell her that I was coming. I wanted to surprise her. I asked her to stay at my place so that I could take care of her, but she said that she didn't want to be a burden on me and worse, make me sick. I tried to explain that she is in no way a burden to me, but she is pretty stubborn.

I pack everything up in a little bag, including a few extra things to make tonight special. I send Quinn a quick text to let her know that I am on my way. She tells me that Rachel is sleeping, but I ask her to please not wake her up. After throwing my phone into the passenger seat, I make the quick drive over to her and Quinn's loft.

When I got there, Quinn was waiting outside to help me bring things in. She was actually on her way out to spend some time with her boyfriend, but was nice enough to wait long enough for me to get there. I thank her and told her goodbye as I went inside and started getting things ready.

I moved the table out of the middle of the floor and laid the blanket that I brought down. I then put two slow burning candles on the table and lit them. I then grabbed the little bit of rose petals that I was able to pick out of my neighbors garden and sprinkled them around the blanket. I stood up and smiled to myself, because I am a pretty romantic badass, if I must say so myself.

I walk towards Rachel's room that is located towards the back of the loft. I slowly pull away the curtain and see her for the first time in a week. She is so beautiful, curled up on top of her blankets. She is wearing a tight black tank top that is hiked up to just above her navel, due to the way she is laying. I look lower, she is in a matching pair of black bikini panties. I can't help the feeling that comes over me when I see her lying there.

I quietly take off my shoes and then my jacket, and make my way over to her bed. There is just enough space for me to slip in and lay next to her. When the bed dips she moves a little but remains asleep. When I get all of the way in and I get settled, I put one arm above her head, so that I can stroke her hair, while my other arm finds its way around her waist to pull her to me. She starts to shift in my arm and I can tell that she is starting to wake up. Just so that I can make sure that she is not too startled when she opens her eyes I start to place little kisses along her exposed shoulder and then up her neck. She says that I am the only one to ever kiss her like I mean it.

"Santana." I hear her whisper my name. Her voice is croaky and she is so groggy. I can tell that she took the meds that the doctor prescribed to her.

"Yes sweetheart it's me." I tell her as I continue to kiss up her cheek and then over more until I reach her mouth.

When I go to kiss her though, she pulls away and groans.

"As much as I would love a kiss from you right now, I don't want you to get sick." I just smile and bypass her lips and head back down. I kiss along her chin and then down her neck, stopping to suck just slightly on her collarbone. I hear her moan, and her eyes shoot all of the way open.

"I've missed you." She tells me and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"I've missed you too." I tell her as I slide in closer to her.

"I brought you something when you are ready to try to get up." She smiles as much as she can. She is seriously not feeling her best these days.

"I'm so hungry Santana, I haven't been able to keep anything down." I decided to refrain from the typical sexual jokes that I would normally throw her way, because she seriously looks so pitiful.

I slowly get out of bed, to which she groans again and then I walk around towards her side of the bed. I tuck my arms under her body and lift her up. It surprises her and she almost wiggles out of my hold. I am however able to recover and I get my grip. She throws her arms around my shoulder and holds on as I take her out to her living room area.

When she looks down at my little makeshift picnic area she gets a little teary eyed and smiles.

"This is so beautiful Santana. No one has ever…" She trails off and I just let it go, because I understand what she means.

After I get her settled on the blanket, I go and grab two bowls and a couple of spoons and start dishing out some of the soup for the two of us. She closes her eyes and breathes in the smell when I give her the bowl.

"This smells so good Santana." I nod a thank you and then we proceed to eat some of the soup together.

"I found the recipe online. I guess it is pretty popular among vegan celebrities." She happily starts to eat, and I can tell that she is impressed with the fact that I researched this food for her.

She finished her dinner pretty quickly. She sat still for a little while to make sure that she was going to be able to keep it down. When it looked as though she was going to be okay she moved to lay down on the blanket and then pulled me down, where I nestled in between her legs.

"Thank you for surprising me with all of this." She gestures as she grabs a handful of rose petals and puts them in my hair.

"Hey, it's the least I could do. I just missed you, you know. I not used to going that long without seeing you." She gets this beautiful look about her and I was pretty sure that she was going to start crying, but instead she just leaned up and captured my lips in hers. I playfully pulled back and wiped it off.

"You trying to spread your germs." We both laugh, but I quiet her when I dip down to capture her lips again.

Her lips were slick from the amount of coconut chapstick she has been layering on them. I licked her lips and she opened her mouth to gasp. I used that opportunity to plunge my tongue inside and take her into a deep and wanting kiss. I was bound and determined to let this girl know just how much she was missed.

I leaned up pressing my now hardening lower region into her bikini clad center. She broke our kiss and threw hear head back. Her jaw went slack as she arched up into me. The moan that came after that probably would have been enough to make me cum all over her, if I didn't have at least a little shred of self-control.

I leaned up more, bumping into her again. Her head is still thrown back so I use this opportunity to taste the skin that is now exposed.

I start just below her collarbone and kiss along the skin there. Licking lightly to taste the salty sweat that is accumulating on her soft skin. She is starting to drive me crazy with her little moans and how her body is writhing beneath me. I continue on with my ministrations though.

I kiss up her neck and get to the sensitive spot that she says only I have ever been able to find. It is right above her pulse point. I lick it slowly and then surprise her by gently biting down on it. Her hips come up hard and ram into my cock causing me to be the one to gasp at the feeling. She smiles when she hears me moan and I bend down to kiss her lips.

When I am about to continue, her phone goes off. I know that she is supposed to be getting a call from the doctor, so it could be really important. She protests but I quickly move and hand her phone over to her.

"Yes Dr. Bennett this is Rachel." I watch her face. Her face is steady for a moment as he explains everything to her. Then something happens. I can see tears falling down in a rapid rate as she agrees to what he is saying.

I slide up beside her and hold her to me. I don't want her to think I am eavesdropping. Its not like I can hear anyway. I just want her to know that someone is here for her. They talk for a couple more minutes. She is crying uncontrollably now as she hangs up the phone.

"Baby what's wrong." She just cries harder as she buries her face into my chest and clings to me tightly.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She says and I am so confused.

"Rachel, what's wrong?"

"I can't believe this. I was so stupid Santana…so, so stupid. I can't believe this." She still is not answering my question. I just keep holding her as tight as I can. I kiss her forehead and tell her it's all going to be okay…whatever it is.

When I say that she looks up at me. She is so sad. I have never seen her this way.

"It's not going to be okay Santana." My face falls because she is really worrying me.

"Rachel whatever it is baby, you have me now…you don't have to face anything alone." She puts her head down and sinks herself back into my chest.

"I'm pregnant."

**Author Notes.**

**There you all go…the secret is out.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Please Review.**

**Next chapter will be up soon. **


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm pregnant."

It flies out of her mouth, followed by a broken dam of tears. I didn't know what to say or even what I was supposed to do, I have never been in this position before. With every other girl I had ever been with I was so careful. But somehow with Rachel, I was so careless, so willing to let all of the rules fly out of the window and just be.

I look over at her, she is so small. She is huddled into herself and looks so fragile. I'm afraid if I try to touch her she will turn away from me or worse…she might break. I have to take the chance though. I have to let her know in some way that she is not alone in this.

"Rachel?" She doesn't answer; she just stays in her same position.

I sigh as I move to get into a standing position. Her head shoots up and she looks at me with the most sadness I am pretty sure that I have ever seen on a person.

"You're leaving me?" Her voice is so small and so full of fear.

"No baby, I'm not leaving you. I'm just going to grab that blanket over there." I see her visibly start to calm down. She is still crying but somehow she seems a bit relieved.

I move away from her to grab the blanket that is on the chair. I then walk over to her and hold my hand out. She takes it right away and I pull her up to a standing position. When she is in a standing in front of me I take two fingers to lift up her chin. Her face is puffy and her eyes are bloodshot. An obvious look for someone who has spent the last 10 minutes crying uncontrollably and still has yet to fully stop.

I lean in and kiss her softly on her lips and give her a small smile. She doesn't need to see my own fears and insecurities that are arising at this moment. She just needs me to show her that she is not alone. She doesn't return my kiss, but I don't take it personally. I know that her mind is pretty flooded right now. I just lead her slowly to the couch.

I lay down first and then pull her down on top of me. She immediately lays her head in the space on my chest and continues to cry. I throw the blanket over the top of us and hold her tightly with one arm, while my other strokes her hair in an attempt to calm her even more.

After a few minutes I feel her shift in my arms and soon she is looking up at me. I look back and wait, because I know that she wants to say something. It takes her a couple of tries, but she does finally start to talk.

"I'm sorry." Her voice cracks but she doesn't look away from me. I open my mouth to say something, but she continues on.

"I should have been more careful. I should have protected us better, but I didn't. I was stupid and irresponsible, because I just…I like the way you feel inside of me." Her look doesn't falter. She keeps eye contact with me and her tears come down alarmingly fast as she delivers her next line.

"I don't expect anything from you." With that her face falls, and I have to admit, mine does to.

I think hard about how to say what I am about to say because I don't want it to come out as lame as it is in my head. She needs to understand something, and I believe that right now is going to be as good a time as any.

"Rachel, I need you to really listen to me okay?" I hold her tighter as she nods.

"This is not all your fault. I am a grown-up, and I should have protected you as well. I knew that I could get you pregnant just as we have talked about in the past, and we both made the conscious decision to think that it wouldn't happen to us. With that being said you need to realize something else." I gauge her reaction and find that her tears have finally stopped and she is just listening to what I am telling her.

"I know this isn't ideal circumstances and we have only been official for a couple of months now but it doesn't change anything. I am not going to leave you Rachel, not unless that is what you want, and even then I would put up one hell of a fucking fight. I have never felt the way I feel about you, about anyone else. Yes, this is a major detour in our relationship, but it doesn't necessarily have to be a bad one. I understand we are learning new things about each other every day and this is not at all what either of us would be considered the right timing, but when is it ever?"

I stop for a moment to gain my breath and then grab something out of my pocket. It is something I have been meaning to say since the first day I met her but I just always had such a rough time when it came to talking about feelings. I have always found it easier to show someone rather than say it.

"I bought this for you yesterday." I hand her the box and she opens it up. Her hands go straight to cover her mouth and she starts to cry again, but somehow these tears are different. They don't seem sad like the ones that have been falling since earlier. These, dare I say…are happy ones.

"I know I haven't said it to you yet, and no it's not because I am a pussy." I drag a smile out of her pretty little face with that statement.

" I guess it was mostly out of fear that you wouldn't return the same feelings, or that maybe I would say it at the wrong time, or in the wrong tone of voice or something like that." I take the little necklace with the words "I love you" inside of a heart out of the box and move her hair out of the way so that I can clasp it around her neck.

"My life changed the day that I met you. You introduced me to the most mind blowing sex of my life." It is me that has to stop and chuckle before I continued on.

"You showed me that friendship and fun can come from anywhere, even from a chance meeting in a dingy little hole in the wall." I stop myself for a moment to wipe a few of her tears away.

"But most of all, you showed me that love is unexpected and exciting and the most amazing thing in this world." I can see her smiling now.

"Rachel, I love you, I have since that night I laid eyes on you. I have never let myself get this close to someone, but when it comes to you, I can't get enough. I don't know what's going to happen to us tomorrow or a week from now for all that matters, but I do know that I still want to be with you. I still want to wake up with you every morning, and lay you down every night. Nothing has changed with me. If anything, I love you more." I take a deep breath and then realize that I am now the one that is crying. It is true. I have never had these feelings for anyone before.

"It's not going to be easy sweetheart, and I am pretty sure that at some point we will fight and scream and probably want to kick each other's asses, especially when those wicked pregnancy hormones start to hit you, if they haven't already." She looks at me confused.

"What are you saying Santana?"

I lift her up so that her face is closer to mine. I gently peck her lips and then return my gaze to her.

"I'm saying, I fucking love you and I'm not going anywhere."

With that she throws her arms around me and squeezes me as tight as she can. She kisses me hard on my lips and I quickly return it. It was hot and steamy and filled with so much emotion. When she pulled away for air, she wasn't crying anymore, she was smiling. She looks at me and smiles sweetly before settling her head back on my chest. I can feel her breathing starting to even out. She is so tired and I would not be surprised if she was starting to pass out on me.

When I move to shift my body a little she holds me tighter and then looks back up at me groggily.

"I love you too Santana." Her head drops back down and she sighs deeply.

"And I plan on showing you just how much as soon as I take a little nap." I hear her mumble in my chest.

Moments later her breathing slows and she passes out. I bring the blanket up to her shoulders to keep her warm and relax my own body to rest.

I smile big at what she must be planning when she wakes up. I don't think about it too much, because when it comes to Rachel, I have learned to love surprises.

My eyes close with the thoughts of what has happened so far.

"We're pregnant." I whisper before kissing the top of her head and nodding off myself.

**Author Notes. **

**Hope you are all still enjoying this story. **

**Thanks for all of the follows…can't believe it is over two hundred.**

**I'm thinking something big needs to happen if I hit over 100 reviews…any suggestions. **

**Please Review. **


	9. Chapter 9

I've been asleep for a couple of hours. I guess I didn't realize how exhausted I really was. I haven't slept too well at my own house without Rachel. I have missed waking up with her by my side in the morning, and more so laying down with her at night.

I am pretty sure that I could have slept a lot longer had it not been for a certain brunette and her fingers dancing along the sides of my body. I take a deep breath and sigh at the feeling of her hands on me again. It's only been a few days, but I have still missed it.

I have yet to open my eyes, but she knows that I am awake by the way my hands are rubbing up and down her back. She is purposely grinding her body into my lower region, and it is already taking on its desired effect. I am fully erect. I take her by surprise though and give her a little bit of her own medicine when I push myself up into her. I hear her gasp and I can't help but open my eyes. I know the look that will be waiting for me.

Her eyes are dark and her pupils fully dilated. She has this hungry look in them but yet they are so soft and filled with love. I have seen this look in a girl's eye before, but it never had as much meaning as this, and I never returned the feelings back. With Rachel though, I do really love her, but even more, I am IN love with her.

I surge up and take her lips in mine. Her tongue wastes no time plunging inside of my mouth as I nip and suck at it. A low moan tries to escape her lips, but I am quick to swallow it down in my own mouth. Her breathing is quick and erratic. When I run my hands down lower to cup her ass and pull her into me, she rips her lips away from mine and throws her head back panting my name.

"San…S…Santana, I want you." I just smirk a little.

I thought about teasing her about the fact that she was supposed to take the lead this time but decided that she was probably too far gone to care about anything like that right now. And besides, I rather enjoy being the giver when it comes to Rachel.

"Tell me what you want sweetheart." I continue to squeeze her ass and bring her middle into my front.

"Oh God, yes…that…ri…right there." I can't help but chuckle a little bit at the fact that she is really trying to communicate.

I decide to quit the teasing, because seriously if I don't I will be the one blowing my load before she even touches me. I motion for her to get off and me and then stand up. When she does that, she does not give me any other chance to give her further instructions, she just starts throwing her clothes off and tossing them around the loft. I had to laugh at her. She was acting like it was an emergency with how quick things were flying around the living room.

"Don't laugh, I have really missed you." She says with an innocent tone.

I look up and make eye contact with her. She is standing before me completely naked. I am in a sitting position on the couch. I hook my arms around her thighs and bring her closer to me. Her pussy is now mere inches from my mouth, and I can smell her arousal. It's intoxicating.

"Please Santana." Is all she gets out before I raise one of her legs up to put the flat of her foot on the couch.

Her breath hitches as this allows for her pussy lips to open up into the cold air. I take a deep breath myself and bring one of my hands to the front. I take two fingers and run them down her lips in an effort to collect some of her wetness that has already started to accumulate.

"You are soaked baby." I look up at her and her head is tossed to the side.

I continue to move my fingers back and forth collecting her wetness and smearing it around her clit. I then move my fingers towards her opening and tease it a little bit before taking my two fingers and plunging them inside of her.

"Oh fuck yes, baby…right there." She screams out as I work my fingers inside of her slow at first, then picking up pace as she starts to rock her hips.

I move my face closer to her soft skin and nip along her hips. I hear her gasp but I don't stop there. I then move my lips down and place a small open mouth kiss on her mound. I hear her moan again as my fingers continue to move in and out of her at a steady pace.

"Baby…please…I need you inside." I look up and give her a smart ass look.

"Rachel I am inside of you." She somehow manages to smack me on my arm as I start to aim for her g-spot.

"Fuck…San." I can tell she is starting to get really close.

Her juices are starting to run down my fingers and down my palm as I speed up my pace.

"Oh…San…yes…right…there." I continue to go in as deep as I can. She is rocking her hips hard against me and starting to clamp down on my fingers.

"Cum for me Rachel. I want to feel your pussy squeeze my fingers."

I flattened my tongue and tilted my body just enough so that I could lick vigorously at her clit. I nipped and lightly flicked at it fiercely. Her body jumped at the surprise but then continued her rocking motions. I continue my assault on her clit with my tongue. I felt her pussy start to clench when my fingers reached their highest point and I bit down on her clit.

"SANNNNNTANA!" She screamed out my name as a hard orgasm ripped through her body. Her juices started to flow my fingers and then my palm. I moved my face and watched as the tasty, sticky substance ran down my arm.

I continued to move my finger in and out of her, but at a slower pace, in an effort to bring her down from her high. Her body was still spasming and her head was thrown back as I used my free hand to hold her up so that she didn't topple over.

After a couple of minutes, I pulled my fingers out and watched as she started to slump over. I could tell that it took everything she had to stay in a standing position as her orgasm hit. That was pretty impressive.

I can tell she is starting to get a little wobbly so I reach out and pull her to straddle my hips. I wasn't thinking when I pulled her into that position. As soon as I felt the heat from her heated core against my clothing covered cock I felt it twitch…Rachel did not miss it either. She started to rock gently against it, which made me throw my head back this time.

"I love the feel of you against me Santana. You make me wet all over again every time. I swear babe I am always ready for you." She whispers into my ear as her hips move against me.

I reach down and grasp the ends of my shirt with my fingers and throw it over my head along with my tight tank in one swift move. My nipples become erect almost immediately as the cold air hits them. I could not help the moan that left my lips at the feeling. When her cold hands moved to squeeze my breasts, I thought I was going to cum right there. They are not my most sensitive spot, but her hands on my body, gets me going every time.

"Rachel, I don't want to rush you sweetheart, but I am literally about to blow." She chuckles and then moves off of my lap, and into a standing position.

When she is on her feet, she reaches her hands up and pulls me up with her. She then starts to walk me towards her bedroom.

Once we are in there, her fingers move down to undo my button and then pull down my zipper. She then hooks her fingers around the waistband of my pants and my boxers and pulls them off together, leaving my cock springing free.

"So beautiful." Rachel whimpers out as one of her hands starts to stroke up and down my very hardened member.

She continues to stroke my cock lightly and collect the little remnants of precum at the top of my mushroom head, as she sneakily pushes me back towards the bed. When the back of my knees hits the mattress, I fall back dramatically bringing her down with me.

She moves her mouth down and starts to pepper kisses along my face, but stops just short of my mouth as she pulls her body back up and straddles my hips.

"Santana?" She says breathlessly as she rocked gently against me.

"Yes sweetheart." I lift my head up so that I can get a better look at her.

"I love you." I smile wide, but that quickly turns to something else when she gets up on her knees and then starts to align my cock with her entrance.

"Fuck Rachel." I say as her warm wet lips start to slide over my hardened member.

"Ahhh." She says as she tried to adjust to my thickness.

When she starts to get a little more comfortable, she takes more of me inside of her by lowering herself down. She only has about a third of me inside before she starts to finger her clit, in an effort to make herself wetter.

"Fuck Rachel, your pussy is so tight." Her head is thrown back and her mouth is open as she continues to lower herself on me.

"I…I…love the…way you feel…in…inside of me."

She is so tight and I can feel how much I am stretching her. It is an amazing feeling for me, but I know that it takes her a few moments at a time to adjust.

"I love the way your beautiful pink pussy swallows my cock Rachel." I know that my dirty talk is a big turn on or her.

"Fuck, Santana." Is all she says before she slams herself the rest of the way, making my cock bottom out inside of her.

"Oh God, ahhh…" She screams out and just sits there for a minute with her hands gripping hard to the sheets.

I move my hands towards her and lace both of our sets of fingers together. I slowly start to arch up pressing myself deeper inside of her. I can feel the flutter of her pussy already and I know that it will not take long before she is coming all around me.

"Rachel, I'm going to warn you…this will not take long. I missed you too." She smiles big and that seems to be all she needs.

She starts to move her hips, grinding into me on every forward motion. I thrust up and it is me that gasps this time when my balls squeeze against her beautiful ass.

"Fuck Rachel, right there." I pant out as she moves her front more towards mine and moves our clasped hands above my head.

Her lips are now mere centimeters from mine and I couldn't help but thrust up to take her lips in mine. The kiss was wanting and needy. It was me that had to pull away quickly though when I started to feel my impending orgasm.

"Rachel, fuck…right there." I panted out as her hips moved faster.

"I love you so fucking much Santana." She ground out as her pussy slammed up and down on my cock.

I tried to hold out because the feeling of being inside of her just felt so good. But when she squeezed my hands and then used her legs to tighten her pussy's grip on my cock I lost it.

"Fuck…Fuck…RACHEEELLLL!" I screamed out as thick ropes of my white sticky cum began to shoot deep inside of her.

"OHHHHH Santana." She cried out as another orgasm ripped through her body.

The sweet feeling of our bodies rocking together and tightening against each other, was enough to send me spurting inside of her again. I held her close to me as she collapsed. I stroked her hair between my fingers as our breathing worked to return back to normal.

It took a good five minutes before Rachel had the energy to pull herself off of me. We both winced at the loss of each other. When she moved her body to the side of mine I pulled her close to me and held her tight.

"Thank you." I heard her whisper once her breathing started to calm down.

I turned to her a little confused as to why she would be thanking me. I am pretty sure that I am the one that should be thanking her. I place a little kiss on her lips and then look at her.

"Why are you thanking me beautiful?" She smiles and then settles her head in my chest.

"For wanting to be with us."

She takes my hand and places it on her stomach.

**Author Notes.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please Review.**

**Any ideas for this story…feel free to leave in the review section.**


	10. Chapter 10

You know I was never one to feel like I needed to prepare for anything in my life. I have always been one of those that would be adventurous and not plan anything. I liked the idea of not knowing what was going to happen and when it was going to happen, but not with this.

I can honestly just kiss that "fly by the seat of my pants "stage of my life good-bye and tell it to go fuck itself.

When Rachel told me that she was pregnant, I was excited and nervous and a whole hell of a lot of other things. When I processed it though, I became something else that I have never ever in my life been.

Scared.

I was so scared that I thought I was going to run from the one person in my life that meant the most to me. Thank God it did not come to that. As soon as the panic started to hit I told Rachel right away. I didn't want to hide that part of me from her. She needed to know that truth. She asked me if I changed my mind about anything and if I felt that she needed to maybe make a different decision rather than keeping the baby. I explained to her that there was no other option.

This is OUR baby and we will learn as we go. I am sure there are many other first time parents out there that went through a little panic phase along the way. I can't be the only one.

We've been talking a lot about what we expect out of each other, and what we hope to really get out of our relationship. I have never been really comfortable talking about feelings and things of that nature. I have never thought of myself as an emotional person, however, when it comes to Rachel things are just so different. There are things that I know that I would do for her that I would not think of doing for anyone else.

For instance, she is four months along and she has these wickedly disgusting cravings. Her favorite this week in pickles chopped up in ice cream. Totally makes me want to gag every time I make it for her. She of course always offers to do it herself, but I won't have it. I want to take care of her.

Another example is the fact that I would completely embarrass myself for her. We had to go to the drug store the other day because for some reason Rachel came down with her first case of hemorrhoids and she needed some cream to ease the effects of them. She didn't want to grab the stuff herself, so I marched my happy little ass down the aisle and paid for the shit like a champ, while she stood to the side and smiled the whole time.

The last example is a given, but still worth mentioning. I would lay my life on the line for her in an instance. She is truly the love of my life, if I must be sappy. She is everything that I ever could have dreamed of and more. I never pictured myself as the type to settle down with one person for the rest of my life, and I honestly never thought that a baby would EVER enter the picture. It is funny how life throws those scary but amazing curveballs.

Rachel started to show last month. She is beautiful. I love the extra weight that she is putting on, especially the little baby bump that she is sporting. She was really worried when the she started to gain the pounds. I guess she thought I would leave her or something stupid like that. I made sure that she knew that I didn't start having sex with her because of her whole body; it was because she knew how to use her hands. She of course had to give me a smack on the arm for being so crude, but she knows I will always tell her the truth.

"Santana, where is your car key?" I shake my head and bring myself back to the now. \

"In my hand Rachel."

I have been waiting for her to get ready for the past hour. We have an appointment today with the baby doctor that we both agreed on. We went to an appointment a week ago and the technician had a hard time hearing the baby's heartbeat. They blamed it on a faulty machine and gave us another appointment. Rachel and I have been pretty much on edge this whole week just hoping that nothing bad has happened. Our baby had a really strong heartbeat on the appointment before that, so I am pretty optimistic that the technician wasn't feeding us a huge line of bullshit.

Rachel walks into the room and I dangle the keys in front of her. She smiles and then steps up to me.

"I told you before you started looking for them that I had them." She sighs and then looks down. Her hands are folded and she is twirling her fingers.

I put my hands around her waist and pull her close to me.

"Rachel, everything is going to be okay. You remember what the technician said. I am sure that they wouldn't lie to us." I lift her chin with two of my fingers, and watch as a single tear trickles down her face.

"I just…I just want this so bad Santana." I pull her into my arms and hold her tightly as close to me as I can.

"I know you do Rachel, and so do I." I kiss the top of her head and run my fingers down her back in an effort to calm her as much as I can.

"Baby, let's go so we can both put this worry behind us." That seems to do the trick for her and we quickly run out of the door.

The doctor that we both settled on is twenty minutes away. We both were going to settle on someone a little close but we just didn't feel comfortable with anyone else that we went to see. Everyone else just seemed to have a real judging way about them, but Doctor Kane, seemed to really just want to be there for us and our baby that is on the way.

When we got to the doctor's office, we didn't have much of a wait at all. They put us on an emergency basis so Rachel and I were taking back right away. When we entered the room, the technician was already waiting for us with all of the supplies that they were going to need for the ultrasound. I have to admit that it made me really nervous that they were just so prepared for us to be there. I know that I should actually be happy about that, but I don't know…it just brought some of my fear about this whole situation back.

I stayed calm though. I needed to be…for Rachel. I had no other choice. She really needs me to be the shoulder that she leans on. I don't intend on letting her down…not now…not ever.

"Rachel can I just get you to lift up your shirt?" She does as she is asked.

I can't help but stare and smile at the perfect round bump that now surrounds her abs. She catches me starring and moves her hand over on top of mine and laces our fingers together. I look away from her navel and look her in the eyes. She is so worried. I know all of her looks by now and this is by far the one that is hard for me to handle. I want to take it away from her, but I know I can't.

I feel her body jump when the cold jelly comes in contact with her warm skin. I grip her hand tightly as the technician starts to move the wand around her belly. There is no sound, so she continues to move the jelly covered tool around to another area of Rachel's belly. I look at the technician, she is looking intently at the monitor and then at Rachel's stomach. I know I have to breathe, but I am afraid that is I make any sound at all; I am going to miss it.

"There it is. Your baby is a feisty little thing." Rachel and I both gasp at the sound of our baby's very strong, very loud heartbeat.

"Looks like this one is going to be good at hide and seek…or at least the hiding part." Rachel and I both chuckle.

I run my tongue over my lips to find a salty taste on them, and realize that I had been crying. It must have started when my I heard our baby. I look over at Rachel. She is smiling from ear to ear at me and her tears are just pouring down her face.

"I think we should celebrate." She tells me as the technician starts to pack up her things.

"I will print you out a few pictures of your little bundle and I will be right back." She smiles at the both of us and then walks out of the room.

I didn't wait until the door shut before I got up on the hospital table next to Rachel and pulled her into my arms. My tears continued as the fear was replaced with tons of relief. I could tell that she felt much in the same way as I.

"I was so scared Santana. I thought…" I put two fingers up to stop her from finishing her statement.

"Our baby is fine Rachel." I move in closer and capture her lips. Tongues quickly disappear within the confines of each other mouth and hands travel amongst each other's body in return. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips when her hands moved down to put a light squeeze on my aching member. I pulled away for air. This left a huge smug smile on her face, because it is pretty rare when I am the one to pull away first.

"It's okay baby, I can admit when you have won." I say out loud and then move to whisper in her ear.

"You know I could get up and lock that door over there and bend you over this table and take you from behind."

I hear a breathless "fuck" leave her mouth, followed by a hitch in her breath. I wanted to laugh so hard at the pleading look that she was giving me. I thought about it for a moment, just going over the pros and cons of taking her right here in the doctor's office. After thinking for a whole 2 seconds, I decided there were no cons…only millions of pros.

I gave her a quick wink and a little smirk before I hopped off of the examination table. I made my way over to the door and opened it. I looked down both sides of the hall and saw no signs of people being near to our room. I then gently and quietly closed the door and locked it behind me. When I spun around, the look on her face made me instantly spring to full stature. I moved my hand down over my erect cock and started to pull at it and massage the now throbbing part of me through my pants.

"Oh God Santana, are you serious?" She pants out as she sits up and moves to the edge of the table, dangling her legs over the edge.

I don't say anything. I just wiggle my eyebrows and move slowly towards her. When I get to where she is at, I use my hands to inch her legs farther apart and walk up in between them. I stare at her for a moment as I run my hands up and down her thighs, silently thanking her for wearing one of her short skirts that still fit her perfectly, despite the little bit of weight that she has put on. My hands inch up higher with every rub and I can't help but notice that when my hands get near her heat, she starts to breathe harder. I internally smile and then continue on with my ministrations.

I move my head in closer to hers and settle it on her shoulder. I breathe my hot breath on her neck and nip on the exposed skin. She moans out and I put a finger up to her lips to help her remember that she needs to try to be quiet. I smirk and continue on. This time finding her pulse point and tracing it with my tongue before biting down hard enough to make her jump off of the table. She cries out, but I quickly put my hand over her mouth to muffle the sound. I sooth the stinging area with a couple licks from my tongue before moving my lips to her ear.

"Baby, if you want me inside of you, you have to promise to try to be quiet." She moans out and her hands immediately drop down to start massaging my cock. I tried hard to ignore the perfect stroking that her hands were doing so that I could continue teasing her. It was hard though with the feeling of her soft hands slipping into my pants to stroke up and down on my hard cock.

"Fuck Rachel." I tried hard to not let it slip so that I appeared to have the upper hand, but when it comes to Rachel and the way that she touches me, that is never the case.

I can feel the traces of liquid being smeared around my bulbous mushroom head. She is using her thumb to coat the tip of me in my precum. I try hard to push that image and feeling down so that I can continue what I started with her though.

I move my hands to her inner thighs and start to lightly scratch down. She immediately lets go of my cock in an effort to keep herself from falling off of the table. I then bring my fingers to the waistband of the sinfully small pair of underwear that she decided to put on today. I gesture for her to lift up her hips. She does, and I pull the already soaked piece of material down her legs and set them on the table beside of us.

I contemplated diving in to her beautiful wet pink pussy, but I decided against it. There is something else that I want to do. I put my arms around her waist and pull her off of the table. I then undo my pants and let them drop down into a pile at my feet. I then take a hand to play with my cock while she stood there with her mouthwatering as she watched me. When she tried to touch, I moved her hand away and turned her body away from mine. I then hooked my fingers in my own waistband of my boxers and pulled them down to my ankles, allowing my red throbbing cock to spring free.

I moved my hands to her waist but did not grip them; instead I traced a line up and down her body with my fingers. Her moans were loud and I knew that she was probably more than ready for me. I used my hands to inch her legs apart.

"Baby bend over the table, I want to take your pretty pussy from behind." I could barely hear the swear words fall from her mouth, but I knew they were there.

She lay across the table with her perfect ass sticking out. Both of her hands gripped the edge of the exam table on the other side. It was a sight to see and I could not wait to stick my cock in her tight channel. There was something that I wanted to do first. I wanted to make sure that she was good and ready for me.

I dropped to my knees and scooted in between her legs. I looked up and could see her red swollen clit sticking out from the hood. She was soaked, and remnants of her juices had already made their way over to her upper thighs. I wanted to touch it…but more so, I wanted to taste.

I sat up high on my knees so that my face was level with her heated core. I flattened my tongue and licked up the length of her wetness, from ass to her already sensitive clit.

"Ohhhh Santana." She moaned out as my tongue made contact with her swollen nub.

"God you taste so good." I ground out just before my tongue to another long swipe at her.

"Santana please." She begged as my tongue started to trace a line around her opening, barely dipping inside.

She was good and ready and probably not too far from coming all over me, so I knew I didn't want to spend too much time here, especially since I am not too sure when the technician will be back.

"Please Santana, I want you inside. Please fill me up." She begged again, as I circled my lips around her clit and started to suck lightly.

I could tell by the tone of her voice, if I wanted to do this, I needed to do this now.

I placed a kiss on her center and stood up with a big smile on my face. Her ass was swaying trying to find some type of friction. I brought one of my hands and hooked it around her thigh to elevate it so that her knee was now lying on the exam table and she was open wide for me. I could see her juices hitting the floor. She is so wet.

I took my free hand and rubbed up and down her lower back as I moved my other hand to line my cock up with her sopping wet entrance. I could hear her gasp as the head of my penis came in contact with her opening.

"Yes, baby…please." She starts to pant.

I can feel her try to push her ass into me, in an effort to bring me further inside of her. I can tell that she is not in the mood for gentle, playful Santana, so I give her what she wants. I move my hands to grip both sides of her hips and in one powerful thrust, I plunge my entire 9 ½ inch cock into her tight pussy.

"Oh Fuck." She screams out, but then remembers where we are and bring a hand up to her mouth so that she can bite down the rest of her cries.

I move my hands to her shoulders now and let her adjust for a couple of seconds before I start my movements. I don't go slowly, that is not what she wants. My rhythm is fast and wanting.. My cock jackhammers inside of her without abandon, bumping into her inner walls and hitting her g-spot with every powerful thrust.

She's panting and moaning, and trying to hold in her cries as I am hitting every part of her insides with powerful force. I am having a hard time holding in my own loud moans and my cock starts to get squeezed by her now clenching pussy.

I am so close now, and I know that she is too.

"Rachel, I want you to cum all over my cock baby. I want you to coat it with you juices." She shakes her head no, and then starts to push herself back against me as fast and as hard as she can, in an effort to pull me deeper inside of her.

"To…geth…er." She pants out as she is starting to lose her breath.

I grip her harder and slam myself against her skin, causing some red marks on her ass. My cock is twitching inside of her and I know it is now just a matter of moments before I fill her up.

"Come on baby. I want you juices all over me." I tell her as I lean my front down in order to press into her back.

"Righ…right there San…tana…so close."

I continue to hold one of her hips hard as I snake my free hand down the front of her body. She screams out when two of my fingers start to rub tight circles on her clit.

Her pussy starts to tighten down even harder on my cock. I am about to lose my shit. I rub harder and faster on her clit and then pinch it hard. Seconds later my cock is stuck within a vice grip as her orgasm rips through her body.

I continue to hold on to her and keep my speed as my orgasm is just moments away as well. Mere seconds later, my cum goes pulsing through her body in powerful ropes. I feel her clench down again at the feeling of my cum rushing through her channel.

"Oh God, Santana…I can...can't…mo…move."

I am still thrusting in and out of her slowly now to help her come down from her powerful orgasm. It is taking her some time, but she is starting to calm. When I am sure that it is okay, I carefully pull my cock out of her and help her to put her leg back on the ground.

She is very wobbly and I watch her as she grips the table hard in order to gain her balance. I carefully turn around and smirk at her when I see her amazing looking sex face.

"What is so funny?" She asks with a chuckle.

"You totally rock the just fucked look baby." I tell her and kiss her gently on her lips.

I peck her again before I bend down and grab my boxers and my pants to bring them back up my legs and around my waist. I get my goods situated and fix my shirt, just in time to hear someone knock on the door.

I quickly look over a Rachel, who is trying really hard to look calm cool and collected before unlocking and opening the door.

"Here are the pictures of your beautiful little baby, and here is the appointment card for your next few visits." She looks over at me and then looks at the table.

Rachel walks over and grabs the envelope out of her hand and then turns around. She then bends over to grab her jacket off of the chair and I hear the technician clear her throat. My eyes go wide, but I try real hard to just let this play out without too much of a scene.

"Well…I…I will see you two in a month." The technician is beet red and she quickly turns to go.

Rachel puts on her jacket and walks up to me, sliding an arm in between mine.

"She seemed like she was in a hurry." I couldn't help but start to laugh.

"Well I bet that it is not every day that a sonogram technician gets a peep show."

She looks at me confused and then her eyes start to get really big when she remembers that her panties are still sitting on the table and she is wearing a pretty short skirt.

"Oh my god Santana…we need to just go…shit…"

I laughed the whole way out of the doctor's office as she pulled me as with her as fast as she could.

**Author Notes.**

**I am trying to update this story more since I have been getting such great feedback on it.**

**I hope you enjoyed this Chapter.**

**Please continue to Review and submit ideas if you wish. **

**Boy or Girl? You'll find out in the next Chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11

Wow...omg!

Over a hundred reviews already...I don't even know what to say.

This is fucking awesome...you all rock.

There are no words to describe how much I appreciate all of you..

So I promised something big...however I didn't think I would actually get to this milestone so I have no fucking clue what all of you would like...

Any ideas?

this is however YOUR story...I am just the writer.

Thanks again all of you.


	12. Chapter 12

"Rachel, sweetheart are you almost ready, we have to go and pick up Quinn."

Tonight is a big night for Rachel and I. She just hit the five month pregnancy mark and we are finally going to tell everyone about our baby that is on the way. She did finally tell Quinn after our last appointment. Quinn was a little upset that she didn't find out sooner but then understood when we explained our fears about our baby and that something may have been terribly wrong. She quickly forgave us and then everything became right with the world again.

We asked Quinn to be with us tonight for moral support when we finally told the news to my parents as well as Rachel's parents. This is going to be one of those really strange meetings because Rachel and I have been together for almost nine months now, and we have yet to meet each other's parents. We have however, talked on the phone many times which will be a little bit of an ice breaker tonight but there has not been anything face to face. That is not from lack of trying though. My parents are both surgeons and they travel the country, whereas Rachel's dads and her mom are well off business people that are also world travelers. So, we did try to do this sooner. I just wasn't thinking that the first time we ever met each other would have been with the subject line "hey nice to meet you, your first grandchild is on its way." I chuckle a bit at myself and then turn to look down the hallway when I see Rachel coming towards me.

"What do you think baby?" She asks me and I am pretty much speechless.

She is walking slowly towards me in a free flowing white gown with silver accents all over it that actually hides the fact that she is pregnant pretty well. I actually bought her the dress a couple of weeks ago because she said it looked like an Emmy gown and she just found it so elegant…her words. I figured this dinner was a big deal and I really wanted her to have something that made her feel good about herself. Lately she has been really down about her weight…I don't know why…she is absolutely gorgeous to me.

I stare at her for a moment and then I smile.

"You look stunning." She smiles big and runs over to me and wraps her arms around my neck.

"I am so nervous, are you?" She half whispers as she nuzzles her face into the crook of my neck.

I push her softly away from me so that we are looking at each other.

"No, I am not nervous, because no matter what, we still have each other." I lean in and place a soft kiss on her lips and then hold one of my hands out for hers.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" I started to think a little bit and then gave her a smirk.

"You were a great fuck." We both started to laugh out loud and then her laugh turned quickly to an even bigger smirk than mine had been before.

"Was?" She questioned and then started to pull me towards the door.

When I went to open it she leaned in really close to me and her lips lightly touched my ear. I could feel the goose bumps quickly start to form on my skin.

"Oh babe, you're going to pay for your choice of words." With that she opened the door, raised her eye brows and sauntered out.

We quickly got on the road and headed over to get Quinn. She was thankfully waiting outside because we were running a few minutes behind. As soon as she got in she started running her mouth. I really love Quinn, but man the girl's mouth never stops.

"So what do you think your parents are going to say?" Quinn asks and I turn to look at Rachel, who has this really nervous look on her face.

I reach over and take her hand in mine and bring it over to sit on my thigh. I can feel her body automatically begin to relax.

"They will probably be disappointed that I am not married first, or that Santana and I haven't been together that long, and probably upset that I hid it from them for so long…" She trails off.

"Rachel, everything will be fine." I assure her.

"What about yours Santana?" I start to think a little bit.

"My mom has always wanted grandchildren I always told her that she would have to wait until my sister Maria had kids because I never felt like they were in my cards. So based on that alone I think she will be all for it." Rachel looks over at me with a big smile on her face.

We reached the restaurant within another 20 minutes. I really wanted to take everyone to the finest place in town. Le Chateau St. Laurent is known for its French wine and even better cuisine. I am not really one for this type of luxury, but Rachel and I have really wanted to try this place, and it just seemed that this was the perfect time.

This is a really ritzy place. They don't even let you park your own car here. Rachel and Quinn thought that was the coolest thing. They just starred in awe as the Valet opened their doors and held their hands to help them get out. I of course, got out on my own because…yeah that's just me. I walked over to where the girls were standing and hooked my arm around both of them.

"So this is what a pimp must feel like." Quinn's laugh turned into a full on snort, while Rachel just turned beet red.

I lean over to place a soft kiss on her shoulder and catch her inhale deeply at the feel of my lips on her exposed skin. She turns her gaze to mine and smiles.

"Did I mention that you look amazing in that white silk shirt?" Okay so I had a little bit of a shy moment there and I am pretty sure that it is me that turned red this time. I am still not used to all of the compliments that she gives me.

"Yeah Santana, you could most definitely pass as our pimp." Quinn says as she looks me up and down. We all laughed this time as I led my beautiful dates inside.

Upon walking inside the fancy restaurant with the high vaulted ceilings, we were met by our parents. I couldn't suppress the small laugh that escaped when I heard the high pitched squeal come from a little man accompanied by a much taller man at his side.

"Dad…Daddy." Rachel unhooks our arms and runs towards the two men who instantly scoop her up into their arms.

"Hola Mija." I am taken by surprise when my mother and father slide up beside me and I am taken into a big embrace.

"Hey mom…dad…I've missed you." I smile back at them and then watch as Rachel's mother cuts in to get a big hug from her daughter.

After getting through a little bit of small talk between everyone, we were seated by the waiter and led to the back part of the restaurant into a secluded area filled with candles and soft music.

"Ms. Lopez, this is the area that you reserved correct?" The waiter asked and I quickly nodded in agreement.

I watched as everyone looked around and nodded in approval of the spot that I chose. After that, we all were seated. Quinn chose to sit in between the Berry men and they didn't seem to fight about that at all. They have known her pretty much her whole life. My mother and Rachel's mother became quick friends and were chatting it up pretty loudly when Rachel and I finally sat down ourselves. When I pulled out Rachel's chair for her, I wasn't under the impression that I was being watched but quickly found that I was when I looked up and everyone was staring at me with a big smile, especially my dad who gave me a "that a girl" wink.

After the waiter made his way back I ordered the best wine that they had for our party and settled for lemon waters for Rachel and myself.

"Since when do you not enjoy a nice glass of fine wine Rachel?" Rachel looked over at me with a little bit of a nervous look.

I put my hand under the table and took hers from her lap and squeezed it. Well if there is ever going to be a good time…this is as good a time as any.

I was about to stand up and start to talk when the waiter brought the wine and started to fill everyone's glasses, aside from mine and Rachel's of course. He then took our order and whisked away to the kitchen to get things started.

"May I have the floor for a moment?" I stood up, wanting to try in some way to take the pressure off of Rachel and just get this part of the night over with.

I looked down at Rachel who chose to keep her hand clutched to mine and she stood up with me. All eyes were on us, including Quinn's, who was also sporting a huge shit eating grin.

"There is actually a very important reason that Rachel and I wanted to get everyone together for tonight, I mean aside from the fact that we really wanted everyone to meet face to face and we just missed our families so much."

"Tana, are you okay? You only talk in paragraphs when you are nervous about something." Rachel laces our fingers together even tighter as I nod my head in my dad's direction.

"Rachel and I have been together a little over 9 months now, as you all know." It's true, as soon as I met Rachel I called my mom to tell her all of these new feelings that I had for this new mystery girl. It was funny because Rachel later confessed that she did the same thing with her parents.

I continue on.

"A little over four months ago Rachel and I went to the doctor and he gave us some surprising news." Everyone's eyes were wide in anticipation.

"I'm pregnant." Before I am able to finish what I am about to say Rachel blurts it out. She is really holding on to me tight now and I am pretty sure that my hand will soon fall off.

We listened to all the gasps and the cries as we stared only at each other. We weren't ready to face what we were most likely going to be seeing if we looked in their directions...the disappointed faces of our parents…and one happy Quinn.

I leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on her lips and then we both turned towards everyone.

The looks we were met with weren't of disappointment or of anyone being upset. In fact, it was the opposite.

"Oh Mija, I'm going to be an Abuela. I never thought this day would happen…not with you." I smiled because…neither did I.

"Rachel, I understand this may not be ideal circumstances for the both of you, but in any case I could not be happier for the both of you." Her dads said as they stood and took us both in a hug.

"I can't believe we are going to be grandparents." Rachel's mom Shelby squealed and Rachel and I watched as our mother's held on to each other tightly as they cried tears of joy.

"Mija, I love you. You're a wonderful daughter, and I know that because of that alone you will be an even more wonderful mother." I have never really been one to cry, at least not in front of people, but when my Papi took me in his arms right then, there was no way I could hold them back.

When I pulled away Rachel's arms circled around my waist and pulled me close to her. Her own tears were spilling over. We held each other tightly for a moment and then turned to sit back down.

"Wow Rachel, you are already five months and you are not even showing." Rachel's mother said in amazement.

"Oh that's just the dress, she is huge." Quinn bellows and I was pretty sure that Rachel shot her the death glare as the rest of us laughed out at the humor of it all.

"So do you know the sex of my grandbaby?" My mom asked and Rachel and I looked over at each other with huge smiles on our faces.

"It's A..."

**Author Notes**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry there is no smut but I didn't feel it was needed in this one.**

**Please Review…**

**Hmmm Boy or Girl…been toying with twins too…just can't decide…Any thoughts.**


	13. Chapter 13

So the past 8 1/2 months have taught me one huge lesson about pregnancy.

It's not a fucking joke.

Some doctors don't know shit...morning sickness can last throughout the whole pregnancy, and it is not just in the morning. Swollen feet, ankles, and that motherly glow is a real thing, Rachel is absolutely fucking beautiful. Mood swings is an understatement, and a fucking huge one at that, and last but not least, this whole amped up sex drive thing…yeah I am pretty sure that she is going to fucking kill me before our baby comes out of her.

With all of that said, I wouldn't change a thing. Rachel is about 2 weeks from giving birth and it has yet to slow her down. She is a trooper in every sense of the word. She's stubborn as hell too. I finally convinced her about a month ago that she needed to go on maternity leave because she was just getting way too tired all of the time. She argued with me of course because she doesn't want to feel like she is "living" off of me. I told her to get over it because I take care of what's mine.

Speaking of living, Rachel officially moved out of her loft with Quinn and moved in to my house. It was strange at first. I don't know why, because it's not like we didn't spend all of our time together anyway. I guess something about it just made our relationship just that much more solid. We lead a pretty drama free life with exception to the occasional mood swings. I never thought this would be what I was looking for…but things changed quickly when she came into my life.

In a good way.

Rachel has been laying around all day today. I told her she really just needed a day of rest and I would be at her beck and call. I really want to do this for her every day, I mean fuck she is carrying around a watermelon in that tiny frame of hers, it's the least I could do.

"How's my girl?" I walk in to the bedroom. She is laying with a pillow between her legs.

She looks up at me and smiles. She always lights up when I call her that. She says it always makes her feel special.

"I'm okay, just a little on the moody side." She laughs a bit and so do I because she has been nice enough lately to let me know when she is feeling a little off.

I walk over close to her and kneel next to the bed. I lean over and kiss her lightly on the cheek and then kiss our baby.

"Is that all I get?" She teasingly says.

She then scoots over and pats the space next to her. I give her a smirk and lay so that I am facing her. I put one of my arms under my pillow and the other I use to rub little circles on her belly.

"Who do you think the baby is going to look like?" I ask Rachel as she puts her hand on top of mine and moves it along with mine.

"Well I'm hoping the baby is all you Santana." I look at her taken aback by what she said.

"Well I hope it is a perfect mix between the two of us." I say nonchalantly which makes her smile even bigger.

"Do you hope it's a boy or a girl Santana?" I think for a moment and laugh because Rachel and I had our families going for months changing the gender of our baby because we had decided not to find out.

"Healthy is all I am worried about babe." She comes closer to me and leans her forehead on my chest.

I remember the night that we told our families we were expecting and everyone wanted to know what we were having. Rachel and I acted like we knew and just messed around with them telling them that obviously we were having a baby. Rachel took it a step further though and reported that we were having a girl and then changed her mind a couple of months later and told everyone we were having a boy. It was funny for a while until we got close to Rachel's baby shower and no one knew what to buy. We finally broke down and told everyone neutral colors, because we really didn't know what we were having either.

We got so much for the baby at the baby shower that Quinn and our mom's put together. Rachel's parents bought a beautiful black crib, while my parents pitched in on the matching changing table and dresser. Quinn spent a bundle on a travel system complete with an extra car seat base so that Rachel and I could each have one in our cars. We also got diapers, bottles, clothes, blankets, and tons of other gifts. I am pretty convinced that our baby is taken care of for the first year or so of his/her life.

I come out of my out of my thoughts and smile when I feel Rachel start to trace little patterns on my chest and then place kisses where her fingers had just touched. I look down and give her a knowing look.

"What do you think you are doing?" She looks at me shyly.

"Loving you." I give her a pretty devious smirk.

"I distinctly remember you loving me by surprise this morning, during breakfast, at lunch and when I got in to the shower this afternoon." I say with a chuckle.

"You didn't like it?" I kiss the little frown on her face.

"Of course I liked it…I mean I loved it Rachel, but how about I show you how much I love you?" Her frowns falls when I move closer to her and run my fingers down her side.

We have found that having sex or making love as we now deem it, has obviously been a challenge due to her growing belly. That has not stopped us though. We have just found other positions that are just as enjoyable until we can get back to the ones that we prefer.

"Santana, I need you." She is already begging. That is another thing about her being pregnant. She is ALWAYS ready.

I kiss her gently on her lips and then slide off of the bed. She watches me intently as I remove my shirt and my tank in one swift move. I then unbutton my pants and remove them along with my boxers, leaving me on full display in front of her. She eyes me up and down and I am pretty sure that my cock got even harder when I caught her lick her lips.

"Come here beautiful." I told her and she moved to the edge of the bed and I helped her in to a standing position.

I took my hands and ran them softly along the new and gorgeous curves of her body. Her breasts are fuller now and her hips are a little bit more prominent than they used to be. It is amazing that the two of us have only been together for just a couple of weeks under a year. I mean fuck, it is not like I could imagine my life without her now.

My fingers continued to draw patterns along her soft skin. I smile when I hear the little gasps and moans that are escaping her mouth. When my hands come to the hem of her tank top she is all but begging me to get it off of her. My hands move up to come in contact with her breasts, she stables herself by grabbing my waist.

"You too sensitive for this sweetheart?" I ask her with concern.

"No Santana, just really turned on." She is looking at me through dark hooded eyes.

My hands move around her fuller breasts, squeezing gently and then twirling her nipples between my fingers. When I pinch them a little too hard, she cries out but then settles quickly when I move my tongue down to lick the sting away.

After giving some attention to her breasts, I move my hands down and run a couple of fingers around the waistband of her pj bottoms. She throws her head back and opens her mouth as I snake one of my hands down under her pants and her panties, to cup her mound.

"Fuck." I hear her say and I can't help the grin that spreads across my face.

When I let two fingers slide into her soaking lips, I feel her start to get unsteady.

"Baby I'm so sorry, I need to down." She breathlessly says.

I move my fingers and relieve her of the rest of her clothing. I help her into bed. She lays down on her side facing away from me. I slip in behind her and she instantly lifts her leg up and moves it on top of mine, opening herself up to me. I slide an arm under her head and play with her hair as my other hand moves down her body. When I get to her pussy again, I use a couple of fingers to collect some of her wetness to spread on my cock for lubrication. She is moaning and her breathing is fast as I bring my cock up to tease her entrance.

"Baby…Santana...Please." I don't have the heart to tease her after she is pleading with me for release.

I slide up as close to her as I can and position my cock just outside of her entrance and then start to thrust inside. She throws her head back and her free hand is searching for mine. I stop playing with her hair and let her lace our fingers together tightly.

"You okay Rachel?" She holding on to me so tight.

"Ye…yes…please San…tana." I kiss her cheek and hold her tight as I thrust the full length of my cock inside of her.

She cries out and continues to cling to me. I continue to shower her face with kisses as I move inside of her with a steady rhythm. I can already feel her tightening around me as I pick up my pace little by little.

"Ooohhh, right there…right…there." She screams out as I thrust my cock relentlessly inside of her pussy.

I can feel a sting in my hand and realize that her nails are digging into me. I push the pain down though and continue to focus on her.

She is panting and moaning and screaming with every thrust. I move my hand down and start to finger her clit and I feel her body start to tighten even more around me. After a couple of harder rubs against her nub and a particularly hard pinch she lets go.

"Fuck…Santana…" She screams out right before her body shudders and her orgasm takes over.

I continue to thrust inside of her, but at a slower pace to help her come back down. My movement on her clit ceases though, because she is way too sensitive right now and there is no way that I want to hurt her.

When her breathing starts to return back to normal and she gives me the okay I pull out slowly. She breathes deep when her pussy comes in contact with the cold air but she quickly recovers. We lay there in silence for a moment as I put my arms around her and bring her to me. I lightly kiss her shoulder, then lay my chin in the space there.

"Thank you Santana." She cranes her neck so that she is looking at me. I give her a very confused look back.

"Babe why are you thanking me?" She smiles slightly.

"For still wanting me in that way even though I look like this." I give her a serious look.

"Rachel, you are absolutely beautiful. There is no way that I could ever not want you." She smiles and leans in to kiss me.

"Baby can you help me to the bathroom to get cleaned up?" I nod and help her to the up. When she moves to sit on the toilet I sit on the tub faced away just in case she needs me for anything.

After she cleans herself up she stands and I hear her make a strange noise.

"Santana!" She yells out…even though I am right there.

I turn around and she is looking down. There at her feet is a pretty sizeable puddle of water. I look back up at her and her eyes are wide.

"Baby, I think my water just broke."

**Author Notes.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Sorry it has taken so long to update. I have many other stories new and old that I am working on…I will try to update this one more often though…thank you all for your patience. **

**Please Review. **


End file.
